Hanyous Anonymous
by MeltingpotGirl
Summary: Kagome has been a special kind of girl all her life. As two species of hanyou and slight royalty, she has a lot on her plate and at risk for her and her sister Rin. When she, Rin, Sango and Satsuki move to a boy's school in Tokyo and meet our main boys, can things be different? (UNDER RECONSTRUCTION)
1. Leaving Home

Hanyous Anonymous

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

Kagome walked happily home, her two best friends and sister: Rin, Satsuki and Sango enjoying the scenery of the Sapporo* sunset. "Wow, we're really going to leave this place. It used to be a joke, when it seemed that it would never happen…but now that it really is, it doesn't seem like a bad thing now." Rin mused aloud, stopping to play with her hair. The others stopped with her, considering all that was said. Sapporo had been the home for all four of them: Rin, Sango, Kagome, and Satsuki. "Wow…I never saw it like that. What do you think Kagome-Chan?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed, looking at the setting sun. "I agree with Rin and you, Sango-chan. I used to think leaving Sapporo would be a terrible thing- like leaving your family for the first time- but now, it doesn't seem as scary." She replied back.

In truth, it was like that, but there was more to it than the others could know. For Kagome, leaving her birth place of Sapporo with her 'sisters' would just be a new start for her, another place to hide even more secrets. Because, unknown to anyone besides Kagome and her parents- who were gone now- Kagome was a bi-breed hanyou…what made matters worse was her human side: she was a miko- and a royal one at that. Why in the hell her mother had decided to go against the law and mate with a bi-breed demon and become queen of his tribe- inevitably placing her child in the hardest secret life ever known- was truly beyond her. _I guess, when it comes to love- there are truly no boundaries, no rules, that can change how it works._ Kagome thought.

Kagome almost didn't notice the question aimed at her, nor did she see the large crack in the sidewalk. Kagome turned to the voice of the asker but kept walking, inevitably tripping and falling on her hands and knees. "Kagome-Chan! I tried to warn you, are you alright?" Satsuki asked, running over and helping her friend up. Kagome shook her head, embarrassed and dazed. "Yep, I'm ok, I wasn't listening." She replied, brushing the dirt off of herself. Sango laughed and they continued walking. Kagome looked out into the horizon again- this time keeping a watchful eye of her walkway- and half listening to the chatter her friends were making. _Leaving home. Wow, the day finally came, huh?_ She thought once again before leaving the subject and chatting with her friends.

When morning came, the four girls could be seen drowsily packing their things for the plane. A few hours later they were sitting in their seats on the plane, with Kagome and Satsuki facing the windows on either sides, Rin and Sango on the insides. "Here we go, girls. Ready to leave home and go out into the outside world?" Kagome asked, turning a pair of sleep-hazed russet eyes towards her friends. The other three sweat-dropped and suddenly felt guilty. "Sheesh, don't say it like that, Kaggie! You make it sound like we're never coming back!" Sango shuddered, giving Kagome a cute pout. Just before Kagome could poke more fun, plane maids went around asking for all electronics to be turned off.

Kagome did as she was asked, mouthing to Sango "Saved by the maids, wait until we land." Smirking at the pained pout she got back from her second-in-command. Rin poked at Kagome. "Stop it, onee-sama. You're making me feel guilty as well." She pleaded. Kagome giggled and held her hands up in surrender. "All right all right, but only until we land, nee-chan." She said. Rin smiled before rolling her eyes and cuddling under her elder half-sister. Kagome lifted her arm to welcome Rin as the young teenager nuzzled her side and curled into a semi-ball next to her. Kagome loved her half-sister dearly. After her father died, their mom went after a pure human man that had been a friend of hers. A few years later they were married and Rin came into the world. Their mother- Hikari*- had passed shortly after that from a lethal disease not yet vaccinated. Kagome was 13 at the time.

She shook her head- that was 4 years ago- and they had moved on to live with Sango and her younger brother Kohaku- who would be coming to Tokyo with them in a few years- there was no need to dwell on the hurtful past anymore. _Focus on the future Kagome. You still have Rin and Sango and Satsuki, there's no need to fear loneliness anymore. The only thing I need to keep wary of is my true form. Only Rin knows and that was only because Okaa-san had told her before she died._ Kagome scolded herself. "Watcha thinking 'bout Onee-sama?" a soft voice came from her side. Kagome blinked, startled out of her mental ramblings- and looked down. "Rin, I asked you not to call me that when we left Sapporo. Unless we are in a temple or something sacred, there's no need to be proper and traditional at the moment." Kagome said. Rin sighed and looked down. "Sorry, Oka drilled calling each other that so much it's become a habit." Rin replied back. Kagome suddenly became down again, spacing out at the mention of Hikari. "Why aren't you asleep yet? You're worse about getting your required 10+ hours of sleep than I am about waking up." Rin asked, trying to change the subject before her sister shut off completely.

"You know I always make sure you are safe and already asleep before I rest." Kagome answered back. Rin made a disbelieving face. "What about the times when you came home and passed out on the couch?" she asked skeptically. Kagome sighed. "I was never truly asleep. When you went to bed I followed you and watched over you until I was certain you were asleep. Then I go to my room and truly pass out. Hence why I'm so touchy about sleep- it takes valuable time to watch you Rin." She replied. Rin was silent; her sister could be so caring and protective away from the questioning eyes of the others. Kagome pushed Rin closer to her, taking a blanket from seemingly nowhere and wrapping it around the two. "Sleep, Rin. I can see you fatigue. I'm the one who's supposed to watch and sacrifice for you." Kagome ordered, giving her little sister a few strokes atop her head. Rin blushed and nodded. "Arigato Kagome. I know you will protect me if no other can. Just like mother." She whispered before closing her eyes and resting. Kagome nodded, and waited for an hour or so- keeping true to her word before resting her head atop of Rin's and closing her eyes- getting much-needed sleep.

End of chappie one! I hope you all liked!

Jap terms/names used in this chappie:

Sapporo= a town in the southern part of the mainland in Japan, about 500 miles away from Tokyo- hence why the girls took a plane.

Hikari= Rin and Kagome's mother's name. I tend to change the name of Kagome's (and in this fic, Rin's) mother because no one knows her name, so I figured that was free territory. Hikari means 'radiance' (their mom's a late miko in this fic, so I tried to use a name that would fit)

Arigato= a polite/casual way of saying thanks you

Okaa-san/Oka-san= mother/mom

Onee-sama= older sister

Nee-chan= sister/younger sis

There we go! Review a bunch please!

~Kagome-chan!


	2. The News

Hanyous Anonymous

Chapter 2: New Kids? What new kids?

*2 days before*

The bell rang loudly throughout the Mixed Boy's school of Tokyo. In the west wing- where all of the boys with any demonic blood were- a certain group of guys were going to get a surprise. "Ok boys…" the teacher- a yagi* demon female- began, rapping her ruler against the walls at a high-pitch, ensuring the complete attention on her pupils. Said pupils all cringed slightly- especially those with sensitive hearing- and turned. "Alright, in two days, we will have a group added to our school." She announced. Hands went up instantly, but she dismissed them. "Allow me to finish. This group will be coming from Sapporo and, they are human, so they will be the first human addition to the youkai wing. Also, they aren't boys. They are girls." She said. All of the students gasped. Girls? In a BOY'S school?

"The girl's mixed school and human school has run out of room for the girls, so they will merely be staying here, in our school's society complex. The curriculum there is exactly the same- spare a little more lenient- as it is here, so the girls will be learning amongst you as well. When they arrive, treat them with respect and if they ask your aid, immediately give it to them until they are situated. Understood?" she finished, giving them all a hard look. "Hai, Jun*-senpai." They all responded mechanically. Jun gave a curt nod and proceeded to start class. However a select few boys in the class couldn't focus as well as they should. Specifically a hanyou teen, his full youkai brother, and an ookami youkai.

"Girls, huh? I wonder how they look." The ookami thought. "What are humans doing in the youkai wing of this school? They're not going to last here very long." The hanyou thought indifferently. "Humans. Female humans. Disgraceful to this school and the youkai section. It's annoying enough they already let humans here, but girls?" The Inu-youkai thought bitterly. In the human wing- on the east side- another class got the same news. All of them had the same thought line. "GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS! POSSIBLE CHANCE OF GETTING LAID!"

After school

The final bell was rung and the boys poured out of the front doors. The minor grades (Pre-k to 5) went towards the parks, the middle grades (6-9) went to the arcades, and the high grades (10-12) went to their jobs with the collage grades (they basically live at school). The same boys from the west wing met up with a few of the humans from east wing. "So…what's new Miroku?" the hanyou asked a human boy with short hair and violet/indigo eyes. He smiled his lecherous grin. "Well, according to Takumi*-senpai, a band of girls in various grades and levels are headed here in two days. Lucky you guys on west wing, you get them." He replied. "So the whole school knows of this?" The Inu-youkai asked. Miroku nodded. "Most likely, Sesshomaru. The youngest is no older than Shippo's age and will be with him in the third minor grade." Miroku replied.

The hanyou scoffed. "I don't think they're going to be lucky since their assigned to the west wing. Youkai who have been cocked-blocked at school are bound to be pervy and horny as hell around the poor wenches, no matter how they look." He said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe Inuyasha, let's just hope they get sent to the east wing so I can take a gander." Miroku replied, a glint in his eye. "I might be willing to give the girls a shot, if they're worth the time." The ookami stated, smirking. "I agree with you there, Kouga." Miroku said again. Another human boy came walking up, a disgruntled look on his normally overly-happy face. "What's with you Jakotsu? Sad because Banko* wasn't in the mood to be raped today?" Inuyasha teased good-naturedly.

Jakotsu seemed offended, though his face fell a little further. "Shut up Puppy-kins! Banko is fine! I'm annoyed because disgusting girls are coming here!" Jakotsu whined, using his nickname for Inuyasha to spite the hanyou. Inuyasha sputtered, and shook his head. "I've told you so many times I think I've said more times than all the money that American Bill Gates has! DON'T CALL ME THAT! I for one am glad we're going to get some female interaction. There are too many males here, the testosterone levels have gotten too high." Inuyasha retorted, scoffing and turning his head away sharply. Jakotsu seemed repulsed while the other guys nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm off to work. See you guys at the apartment around 6." Kouga said as he took off at a run.

One by one the boys disbanded to go to their jobs, each one at a different place.

Jap terms used in this chappie:

1) Yagi= goat

2) Jun= unisex name meaning 'obedient' if u noticed Jun is a strict teacher

3) Senpai= teacher/professor

4) Takumi= male name meaning 'skillful'

5) Banko= NOT A JAP TERM! That's just my nickname for Bankotsu.

THERE YA GO FOLKS! REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. We live WHERE!

Hanyous Anonymous

Chapter 3: We're Living Where?

Kagome was woken up by movement beneath her. She was dazed for a moment before shooting up and glancing at her surroundings. She was in a warm seat, the bright lights and murmurs of people. "Whaa? Wasn't I on the plane? Wait…Rin!" Kagome thought. She rapidly stood, looking around and calling for her sister. "Rin! Nee-chan!" "Kagome, calm down! I'm right next to you! We're here, and I've been trying to wake you for hours, good thing you're so light. Sango carried you to the chair." Rin explained, holding her hands out. Kagome relaxed and then saw flashes of white and felt faint. She tipped forwards into Rin's expectant arms.

"You got head rush again, Kagome." Satsuki said, walking upon the sisters. Kagome looked up dazed. "Shut up Sat. I was only worried about Rin." Kagome answered. Sango smiled as she walked up, jingling keys. "Alright, the rented car is waiting for us, let's get the fudge balls out of this airport, and into the wonderful land that is Tokyo!" she declared. The four girls did a fist pump, collected their bags and hopped into the truck. "What time is it?" Rin asked. Kagome blinked. "Sango, time?" she asked. Sango turned on the radio. "Huh, 4:30, the schools have just closed, where we live. Oh and get this, the school we're going to- it's like a whole community in a school! There are jobs, homes, and even restaurants and all the stuff we see in Sapporo!" she squealed.

Satsuki made a face. "So it'll be like home at school. Somehow that doesn't sound right…at all." She muttered. Kagome was asleep yet again, snoring so soft that the girls had to strain their ears to point of ripping them off to hear. They knew she was a miko at least; it was obvious in her aura- which always radiated the calmness and serenity of a miko- regardless of how she was on the outside. The two other girls also sensed something extra, but they could never really put their fingers on it. Regardless, it didn't really matter. Rin watched over her elder sister- for once in her life feeling the content of protecting her relative instead of always feeling dependent of Kagome- to feel the nearly non-existent risk of watching someone else who was helpless- though Kagome was certainly capable of switching back the roles.

"True, it unsettled me at first too, but just watch it'll be totally cool. Oh and one other thing…my mom is weird." Sango replied, chuckling as she turned left to coast on the highway. "What do you mean?" Rin whispered, just loud enough for Sango to hear. "She put us in a mixed races school…" she said. Satsuki tilted her head from the middle seat between Rin and Kagome. (AN: Kag is stretched out, so she's half-way laying on Satsuki and her head is Rin's lap, just so you know) "What's so bad about that? It's a mixed school, they'll have other humans there, and most likely special humans for Kagome and Rin." She asked. (AN #2: Rin is a half miko, and special humans are basically mikos and monks, and basically pure humans with demonic powers, without the demon part)

"Oh it's not that Sat. It's the gender…we're going to stay at an all boy's school. Since, the girl's schools are all out of space apparently, we're going to be living there. Crazy, huh?" Sango explained. It was totally silent in the semi-pickup truck. Suddenly Kagome jumped awake, sitting up so fast she hit head on the window. "OW! I heard boy's school and my dreams suddenly vanished into a nightmare." She breathed, yet again getting the annoying case of flashing and dizziness. "Kaggie, you have GOT to stop waking up like that before you faint and fall badly." Satsuki scolded next to her. "Sat…shut up. Now what was that about a boy's school?" she asked, over the head rush.

"You heard true, Kag-bomb. We are officially going to live in a world filled with the Y chromosome gender and the stupidity of the men's mind. Oh, and there are different grade levels in the school. There's the third grade section – minor grade level three- for Sat, a seventh grade section- middle grade second level- for Rin, and then the junior class in high school- high grade third level- for Kagome and I." Sango repeated. (AN # 3: Just so you peeps know, Satsuki is 9, Rin is 13, Sango is 16, and Kagome is the oldest at 17 ½.) Kagome was silent again. "Whaaat? I thought your mother said we were just going to live in an apartment! Not in a school-community complex! Why must Asami* be so weird?" she wailed, yawning widely.

Sango laughed sweetly. "I have no clue, Kaggie. I have no clue. Well, I think it'll be a fun thing- if not interesting. Besides we won't be there for long. Once you and I graduate in another year we'll be out and we'll take the younger ones with us and start anew. Besides, we may find a valuable boy to carry our hearts with so many boys there." Sango replied, waving her hand in dismissal. Kagome puffed out her cheeks before nodding. She was the leader, and it wouldn't be good to look like an angry child over something that already decided. Satsuki leaned onto Kagome. "I think your drowsiness is contagious, Kaggie. I'm getting some sleep." She yawned before taking Rin's position under Kagome. "Sleep well Sat, you're gonna need it." Kagome replied, adjusting to make herself comfy with the extra load.

Sango coasted for another hour before coming upon the exit and soon after that she turned into the large gates with a lion symbol on it. "Ok guys, we're here!" she announced, and the girls looked out of the window, peering at their new home.

Jap terms used:

Asami= Sango's mom. The name means 'morning beauty'

Sat= my nickname for Satsuki.

Ok, that's all for now folks! I hope u all liked! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. A Suprise Welcome and some Trouble!

Hanyous Anonymous

Chapter 4: A Surprise Welcome and Trouble Arrives!

As Sango parked, Kagome grew serious, her face hardening slightly and her posture more refined and regal. "Everyone, when we talk to the headmaster- we will use honorifics to each other and near him/her until they dismiss us. Just so we make a good impression, ok? You too Rin. Right now it's just Onee-sama or Kagome Onee-sama." She ordered. The others nodded, knowing that she was the leader and that she meant well. They all exited the car and were greeted by a neko man with a few maps. "Hello and here are your maps and informational pamphlets. I'm Katashi Tanazuki, and you can call me for assistance after your meeting with the headmasters.

Kagome stepped forwards and bowed politely. "Hai will do Tanazuki-san. Will you see us to the headmasters?" she replied. Katashi gave a curt nod and waved his hand. "This way then." He ordered, turning to walk westwards, leading the girls. Satsuki was entranced by his constantly waving auburn tail. "Kagome-san, his tail is so cute." She whispered. Kagome gave her a discreet smile and waved her hand. "Shh, I know it is, but it's rude to stare." She replied. Sat blushed and looked away, focused more on the neko man's ears and her surroundings. The place did look nice, with trees lining the sidewalks and plenty of guys within all age ranges walking and socializing. A few girls were even with them- though Sat was sure they came from the girls' schools.

They walked for a little longer before coming to a stop at a park. "You'll find them by the ponds. I'll wait here." Katashi said. Kagome nodded, bowing again. "Arigato, Tanazuki-san." She thanked. "You may call me by my first name, if you like." He said, with a smile. Kagome smiled as well and began to walk past the gates. "I'll try to remember that then, Katashi-san." She answered before walking towards the ponds, following the signs and the directions on her map. After another minute she and the group came to a chain of ponds, all connected by a little bridge with small rivers underneath them. There were many benches and tables to sit on while still being able to watch nature untouched. Kagome caught the sparkle of something shiny and turned that way, seeing colorful blobs and faces. "There must be the headmasters. Come on." Kagome lead, walking towards the blobs. As the girls came closer, the blobs focused to show a group of three adults- two youkai and one woman. The girls walked up to them and looked the people in the eye, never wavering from their harsh gazes. The first was a youkai male- an Inu-youkai with shiny silvery- almost white- long hair tied up with a black ribbon. He had glaring golden eyes and pointed elfish ears with a doggish twist to them.

He wore a white and purple formal polo shirt and black slacks. Over his shoulders were his two tails, or _Moko-moko. _On his left was an Inu-bitch. (As in female dog) She looked much like the male did, but she had a blue crescent moon tattooed on the center of her brow and two purple stripes inked into her cheeks. She had the same golden eyes and long hair, with one long Moko-moko draped around her shoulders like a boa. She wore a long layered dress, the first color was a deep blue and the second covering it was a shiny green. The third was the ningen woman, on the right of the male- whom he had wrapped close to him. She seemed nicer, with pale skin, warm brown eyes and long night black hair. She wore a layered dress like the bitch did, only the under layer was purple and the top layer was red.

Kagome bowed and the other followed behind her. The male motioned for them to sit and the girls sat on the legs, clasping their hands atop their laps. "Welcome to Tokyo. I assume your trip was comfortable?" The male asked. Kagome nodded. "Hai." "What are your names?" the human female asked kindly, not at all radiating the deadly and serious aura like the demons were. "Well, I'm Higurashi Kagome, the children to my direct right and left are Higurashi Rin and Wotashi Satsuki. The young woman behind to my far right is Sugiyama Sango." Kagome replied, bowing again. "I see, so you and Higurashi Rin are sisters then. Are you the two daughters of renowned miko Hikari?" the male asked. Kagome stiffened minutely, her answer could affect everything. "Hai, we are. We also carry her powers with us. Nee-chan is half-miko, while I am wholly miko and her first child before my father's -Chan and I are half sisters, but we love each other as though we were full-blooded siblings." Kagome answered again.

The adults were silent. They were going to have the four most powerful and famous- in the youkai world- females in Japan in their school community complex! Surely this was not expected; they all immediately bowed to the girls, taking on a much friendlier and inviting aura. "Well, we are honored to have such renowned people learning in our humble complex. Please enjoy your stay here and feel free to interact amongst everyone here!" they all replied in unison. Kagome sighed in relief while the others gasped in shock and surprise. They were famous? In the youkai world, perhaps. They also didn't expect to welcomed so warmly and readily by such important people! Now all that was left was the students, but that would less nerve-wracking than this.

The girls bowed back, and smiled. "Thank you, we are honored to be accepted by your company. We assure you taking us in will be worthy of your time, and we will excel amongst your students as you require us to, and with no falter." Rin replied. "Please, you don't have to be so formal. I'm Inutaisho Takahashi, and the human is my mate Izayoi and the female to my left is my past mate, Inukimi. If you have any trouble or questions, feel free to contact us at any time during the day. All the information about the school and our schedules should be on the pamphlets Katashi-San gave you. " The male replied, waving his hand with a smile back. "You are dismissed, Kagome-san and company. Regards to your past mother and late fathers, they were well known in the youkai-world." Inukimi said, standing. The girls stood after and the two parties bowed to each other before parting ways.

Once the girls were out of ear-shot, they each squealed with glee and hopped in unison, holding each other's hands. "I can't believe it! They LIKE us!" Satsuki cheered. Kagome laughed. "I know, I wasn't expecting such an easy welcome at all, Sat! Thank goodness!" she replied. "Now all that's left is snagging the guys and we're in the clear!" Sango yelled. "Wait though girls, I have something I need to show you." Kagome said, taking a deep breath. Rin looked at her sister. "Kagome…are you?" she asked. Kagome had a firm face and nodded. I've kept this for too long, and since it's safe here, I won't have to hide from you girls. The guys, maybe, but not you." She answered. "Here, now?" Rin asked again. Kagome shook her head in disagreement. "No, at our living quarters…showing myself here wouldn't be wise, Rin." She answered. Satsuki and Sango looked at each other in confusion. What was going to be revealed?

Just then a shout was heard close by and a few rocks and paper wads were thrown at the girls- who side stepped out of the way. "HEY! You girls think you can just walk yourselves in and take over this school? Well you got another thing coming!" A boy with silver hair, golden eyes, and a pair of fuzzy and alert dog ears yelled at them. He was followed by a group of other youkai and a few humans. "Onee-sama?" Rin asked fearfully. Kagome looked pissed and the older girls in the group took defensive poses in front of Rin and Satsuki. "Well excuse you! Who do you think you are just walking on us and throwing things?" Kagome yelled back. The boy with the ears laughed mockingly. "You'll see…" he growled.

MUAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! Woo I'm evil aren't I? Well guess I can be 'cause it's my BIRTHDAY AND I CAN DO WATEV WITH MY STORIE! MUAHAHAHAH! I DEMAND REVIEWS! *walks away laughing all evil*

Inuyasha: Oi, that wench has been doing that all day! Anyway…review please! She'll post another chappie anyway so don't worry!

Me: GRR INUYASHA YOU GAVE IT AWAY! SIT SIT SIT!

GIVE ME REVIEWS!

~Kagome-chan.


	5. First Fight!

Hanyous Anonymous

Chapter 5: First Fight!

"You'll see…" the boy growled. Kagome growled back, she didn't like the way this was headed. She then realized the boy wasn't alone. There was another silver hair to his direct left, though much taller and older looking with elfish ears of a full youkai, and a Moko-moko draped over his right shoulder. There was also a human boy about the same age the dog-eared one with short hair pulled back in a neck long pigtail and glaring lecherously and angrily at Sango to the direct right. Behind those three was another youkai- though this one was an ookami whom had his teeth bared and was armed with an armful of rocks. To his left was another human…though he was dressed differently and wore makeup. He glared evilly at them with the most anger and had a shirt load of paper wads. Kagome growled again, realizing that fighting wouldn't be safe for any of them, especially Rin and Sat. They could defend themselves fine against the average human, but there were more youkai in this bunch and even the humans in the group they faced looked too strong for the younger girls to handle.

Then Kagome spotted it- a necklace on the hanyou boy, with the indigo beads and small Inu-fangs that represented his species. What else was that it was also a subjugation necklace and if Kagome could ignite it's power and get a good command out she'd be safe and could get away! Kagome smirked and did a mental happy dance as she mentally configured her plan. She scoffed. "Pssh! Please, as if any of you look worthwhile to waste breath on!" Kagome taunted. Successfully catching the boys off guard she leaned down to whisper to Rin, "See that necklace the hanyou has on? That's a subjugation necklace, and I'm going to get it to work, stay out of direct hit range and gather the others. Once I say the command, run as fast as you can and I'll be right behind you." Rin looked uncertain but nodded, whispering said plans to the other girls who nodded and backed away. "Keh, seems like you're one to talk, wench! You little army is cowering away! If you were smart you'd follow!" the hanyou shouted at her. Kagome walked proudly up to said hanyou and grabbed his necklace.

She fired it up with her miko powers and watched as his face went from smug to shock and confusion. They had severely underestimated this girl, and they were going to learn. "I guess that means I must be really stupid then. Or it's actually you whose stupid!" she yelled as she let go and with a lot of force behind her next word, she yelled. "SIT!" and watched her plan execute. The hanyou was pulled face-first into the ground by his necklace, barking out a yelp of fear and surprise as he fell. The girls then took to their heel and sprinted away, following their maps to a well secluded one-story house far away from the stupefied boys. They stopped once they reached the door, panting lightly. "Phew that was close, Kagome! How'd you know that necklace would work?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head. "I didn't. I just knew what type it was and hoped it would work, thank goodness it did!" she answered. The girls nodded their agreement. "We're screwed at school tomorrow." Satsuki said. Kagome once again shook her head. "Why would we go to school on a Saturday? Didja forget it's Friday?" Kagome explained. Satsuki blinked. "Oh." She said. "Ok, let's get inside. I still have to show you…" Kagome ordered, fishing out some keys and unlocking the door to their new home.

**Ok I know I'm purposely dragging out Kagome's transformation and I don't care! Just wait till the next chappie and then you won't have to wait anymore! So please review so the next chappie will come faster!**

~Kagome-chan!


	6. Kagome is revealed!

Hanyous Anonymous

Chapter 6: Whoa…Didn't see that one!

Once all the girls were inside their new house, they separated and scouted out for rooms. Sango called the room closest to the front door, Kagome and Rin shared the master bedroom, and Satsuki got the room in the back of the house. Bags placed and ready the girls regrouped in the living room, with Rin and Kagome standing before the other two. "Ok girls, first things first. What I'm going to show you must never be revealed without my permission, this is a very high caliber secret and needs to be guarded and kept at all costs." Kagome stated with a stern edge to her voice. Sango and Satsuki nodded, understanding the terms. Kagome took a deep breath. "Alright then, hold on a moment…" Kagome said, concentrating. She usually had a special seal that kept her human appearance for the whole day- turning off at night when she was safe so it could 'recharge' for the next day. It would take a moment to turn it off before it was time.

Slowly the girls saw Kagome morph into a taller girl with golden/blue hair and silver wolf ears. The clothes that were normally too big fit perfectly and seemed to even strain a little as she showed her true bust and hip line. A long and proud dog tail with the same colors as her hair slinked out from behind Kagome. Sango laughed. "Now I know why all you pajama bottoms and pants have tail holes in them!" she stated. Now done with her transformation Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Well, you know Rin and I are half-sisters. The first man mother married had been a bi-youkai –who happened to be Inu and ookami- and she was a major miko…so I'm a hanyou who's part priestess." Kagome stated, holding her breath. Sango and Satsuki nodded, looking at one another before nodding and springing upon her. Kagome gasped as she was tackled and felt a rubbing sensation on her ears and tail. She blushed profoundly before stammering. "He-Hey! Leggo! Th-those are mine!" she screamed.

Sango and Satsuki were pried off by a jealous Rin. Kagome stood up with a flustered look. "So…you two are okay with this? You can never tell ok? Maybe in time- if we end up staying here I'll let it out to everyone- but until then keep this zipped up so tight it could bust a man's balls!" Kagome ordered, laughing at the little hyperbole she placed. The others nodded before catching the last part and laughing.

** An: You know I could end it here…but I won't!**

With the guys:

_It took quite a while for the guys to pull Inuyasha out of the hole he had made. When they did the hanyou was quite dazed and pissed off. "That wench! How'd she get this thing to do that?" he yelled tugging at his necklace-trying to take it off- but it glowed a hot pink and refused to be lifted more than a few inches away from Inuyasha's face. "The hell?" he yelled in confusion before the necklace zapped his hands. With a yelp he let go, staring at the minute burns in shock before they faded away. "I guess that girl was a miko then…" Miroku mused. "Then why is she being put with the youkai wing? She could purify us all!" Kouga yelled. Sesshomaru was silently fuming, his eyes a fiery flame and his face especially cold and distant. It could freeze a bird into stone or make any boy pee his pants._

_"Well, I didn't see THAT one coming! No wonder your parents let them in!" Miroku said, nudging the hanyou and dai-youkai. Both made a rage face and Sesshomaru stalked off with an angry Inuyasha stalking afterward- but first punching Miroku in the back of the head- Jakotsu pouted. "Well that sucked! I really wanted to see the wenches cry and demand to be released from the complex!" he whined before stomping away in a comical manner. Kouga however had a curious face. "Hn…maybe that miko-chick would be a nice fuck-buddy…" he murmured aloud. He then hauled a knocked-out Miroku on his shoulder and ran back to their home. All the boys went to their respective homes. Inu and Sesshomaru went back to headmaster's quarters to eat supper and sulk to their parents. (Meaning Taisho, Izayoi and Inu-kimi) Kouga carried Miroku to their house that the two shared with Shippo and Jakotsu went to the house he shared with his six brothers._

**NOW this is the end of chappie 6! Review pleahze! I know you want to! Lol I hope u all liked!**

**~Kagome-chan**


	7. Exploring

Hanyous Anonymous

Chapter 7: Time to Explore!

Dinner at the girl's house was pretty simple. Rin and Sango made oden and rice, and the girls sat and ate, talking about random things. "Hey girls, since tomorrow's Saturday, let's go and explore our new home huh?" Sango proposed. Kagome swallowed her piece of shrimp and waved her chopsticks. "That is an awesome idea Sango! Let's do that tomorrow! We can go shopping for clothes and maybe take a peek at the girls' complexes next door! Right now we have got to start unpacking!" Kagome answered. The girls cheered and Rin washed her bowl and put it away. "I'll get the music!" she chirped, running to the TV and turning it on. "Hey girls, modern or oldies?" she called. Three responses of "oldies!" came back and Rin pushed in the numbers for the oldies music channel. "At Last" by Etta James began to play throughout the house and Kagome squealed "EEE! I love this song!" She grabbed an empty paper towel roll and began to sing. Rin and Sango sang with her while Satsuki pretended to play the instruments.

When the song was over the girls burst into giggling fits and washed their dishes. Then as some Aerosmith songs came on they parted ways to their rooms, getting their things out their bags and putting them away. In the morning Kagome was awaken by two kids jumping on her and shouting in her ears. Kagome screamed and shot up, launching Rin and Satsuki into Sango's waiting arms. "What the hell was that? My ears are sensitive!" Kagome roared, pointing to her still triangular and furry ears and panting as she calmed down. "Kagooome! It's like already 2 o'clock! We have to hurry if we're going to explore the place! We don't want to run into the boys from Friday!" Rin explained. Kagome shut up then and swung her body from under the sheets, standing up from her bed and hopping over Rin's to get into their closet. "Your stuff is on the top levels and mine are on the bottom Kagome!" Rin called, having already left the room to give her sibling privacy.

Kagome looked up and searched her closet to pick something. She chose a turquoise tee that had a picture of a weird-looking Mickey mouse on it. Under the picture read "Mickey Mouse without make up. How much do you like him now?" She also grabbed some black leggings and blue ripped shorts to go over the leggings. Dressed and ready Kagome exited the master bedroom she shared with Rin and walked into the kitchen. Sango had already made Kagome's breakfast of steamy rice and an omelet filled with cheese and bacon, and handed in to the girl right when she walked in. Kagome ate quickly, closing her eyes at the nice combo of yummy cheese and bacon and the softness of the rice. "Sango, your cooking is as good as your mother's." Kagome complimented. Sango laughed. "Thanks Kagome. Now hurry up so we can go!" she urged. Kagome rolled her eyes and finished in a few minutes, washing her rice bowl and plate.

Now the girls were all set, Rin wearing a purple one strap shirt from Aeropostale and some black capris topped off with purple flats. Satsuki wore a yellow shirt with a pink sun on it and white skinny jeans, topping off her outfit with some sneakers. Sango matched Kagome, but she wore a black shirt with a picture of a pink wilted flower and some black leggings with a short pink floral skirt and low heeled sandals. Kagome grabbed her blackberry and slung a skater boy book bag over her shoulder. Then she went back into her room and reached for a belt, walking back out and putting it on. Then she did an incantation and the belt melted into Kagome, turning the Hanyouness into the human girl the girls knew. Sango and Satsuki blinked, so that's why she always had a belt on in the morning? The belt was invisible now, and Kagome smiled. "Ok, ready to go?" she asked, adjusting her bag. "What's in the bag, Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome shrugged. "Some water bottles, a couple bags of chips, a box of granola bars, and a wallet with a few thousand yen for shopping. Oh, and a thing of pepper spray, just in case. There's no way I'm carrying a purse, so yea." She replied.

Rin shrugged back and the four girls left their new house and walked into the bright sunlight of the afternoon. Kagome pulled out her map from yesterday and flattened it out on the door. "Ok, there's a few parks and relaxing places to go, as well as 'clubs' and other entertainment venues, the exit is over here, and the next girl's school is about ten minutes from there. Where do you want to go first?" Kagome said, pointing her finger to the places she mentioned. Sango pointed to the exit. "Let's get the shopping over with first, right Rin and Sat? That way we'll be back by the appointed time." She replied. The younger girls nodded their agreement and Kagome folded her map back, stuffing it in her back pocket. "Ok then, let's get." She said, and the girls turned tail to the exit, walking quietly along the sidewalk. In a few minutes they had passed the exit gates- gotten their stamps and told the time they had to be back- and were halfway to the girl's school/living complex.

"Kagome? Pass me a bag of chips please?" Satsuki asked. Kagome nodded and swung the bag around, pulling out a small bag of Fritos and chucking it down to the nine year old girl. Sat caught it and hungrily tore open the bag, downing the corn chips quickly and throwing the bag away in the nearby garbage. Soon after that they entered the girl's entry gate and felt much more comfortable as they walked into the world of girls. Soon they found a store and smiled, walking in and finding awesome new clothes that were affordable and nice looking. Kagome veered off to the tomboy section, pausing every now and again to go into the more girly side for dressy things and maybe the occasional pair of flashy shoes for special occasions. She even bought a few yukata and kimono. Rin and Satsuki both shared the girl's section, being in the middle of tomboy and girly they often had the most difficulty choosing clothes. Sango went with Kagome in the teen/adult side, but on the more girly side, pausing to switch sides with Kagome.

After thirty minutes they had all their clothes, shoes, and accessories chosen and paid for, walking out of the store with bags hooked into elbow crooks and wrists. "Ok, let's grab some food. There's a WacDonalds down the street, wanna stop there and grab some burgers?" Sango chirped. Kagome spotted the place and the quartet veered there, buying two snack wraps- one with fried chicken and one with grilled chicken- for Sat and Rin, one box of ten chicken nuggets for Sango and a sushi bowl for Kagome. All of them got a fruit tea and sat near the window, eating and talking. Kagome was talking about how they needed to head back to the uniform store at the other complex when she was stopped by a balled up napkin thrown at her. With a growl she turned to the source. "Hey! I think you missed the trash can!" she called to a group of girls snickering by the other window across from where the group sat. A girl wearing a white halter top and a red skirt shook her head, her long black hair following with her. "No, I think I scored right in the middle!" she chirped. Kagome stood up and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? You're the one who looks like a skank waiting for the next buyer!" she snipped. The girl who spoke before grew quite, her brown eyes narrowing and her whole frame turning icy.

Kagome turned icy as well, flaring her miko aura to prove who the bitch was messing with. Turns out she got a miko aura back from the bitch. Kagome pursed her lips. "Kind of a sucky outfit for a miko, eh?" Kagome taunted. "Like your one to talk, fake miko." Was the response. Rin quickly stood and grabbed her sister's arm before she could launch at her. "Kagome onee-sama, she's not worth it. We all know you're not a fake miko, ok? Her opinion doesn't count worth shit, ok?" she whispered. Kagome took a breath and looked at her sister. "Alright Rin nee-chan. Come on girls, we'll take this lunch to go." Kagome replied, the girls quickly gathering their food and exiting. The girl from before laughed. "Serves the losers right, like they can match up to this!" she boasted. Before the girls could intervene Kagome threw her bag to Sango and stomped back in the restaurant, storming right up the girl and towering over her by a few inches. "Who. The. Fuck. Do you think you're talking to?" she growled. Rin ran back in as well. "Kagome onee-sama! Let's go!" she called. Kagome held up her hand. "Rin, not now, I won't get into too much trouble, ok?" she countered sternly. Rin sighed but quieted, waiting by the door to drag her sister out.

The girl scoffed. "I'm Kikyo, bitch. The girl friend of Inuyasha Takahashi, future owner of the boy's school across from us." She replied. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Well, Kikyo. This bitch is about to kick your ass!" she replied, using her miko powers to gently zap the girl. It was enough to daze the girl- not abusing her power, and gave Kagome enough time to bring a bag of dirty food to levitate to her and she smashed it into Kikyo's face. Satisfied with the screams of disgust and panic she walked back out, taking Rin's hand and meeting back with the laughing girls. Taking her bag back from Sango she smiled. "Ok I'm good, let's go back to the complex." She chuckled. The girls went back across and got their return stamps, heading to the uniform store and buying the smallest uniforms in each size, being as they fit the smaller framed girls due to the fact that their normal sizes were doubled for the men's bigger frames. Now that they had filled out their agenda's for the day they went back to their house and put their new stuff away, washing them first.

Dinner was rice and Sashimi, with wasabi sauce. Kagome took the liberty of making this one, and the girls ate quietly. "Kagome, you alright? I mean those girls deserved much more than a dirty bag to the face." Sango asked. Kagome sighed, her hanyou form returned and eager to do just as Sango said. "I know Sango. But I'm fine, if Rin wasn't there and if I wasn't new to this place I would've made good on my declaration to beat Kikyo's ass, but eh. I got my revenge-if only part of it- so I'm sated for now. She'd better hope I don't come across her again!" she answered. A sudden tension was lifted off of the group and the matter was tossed out, new conversation about the clothes they bought lighting up the dinner room instead.


	8. First Day of School

Hanyous Anonymous

Chapter 8: First Day

The weekend went by fast, and on Sunday the girls were seen at the local shrine, kneeled in prayer while Kagome and Rin channeled their miko powers to help them. **"Oh dear Kami of luck, please help us while we live here, give us patience, give us strong will, and give us strength. Not too much though, for we will surely end up killing someone."** They said in unison, afterwards bowing and clapping three times. After that they went home and relaxed the rest of the day. When morning came, all of them were woken up by their alarms going off at some time around 6:30 AM. Kagome quickly opened her light green eyes (hanyou form) and flicked her arm to shut off her annoying alarm with the snooze button, hiding back under the warmed sheets and snuggling into her pillow. She was ok with school; she just hated getting up any earlier than at least 10. Rin was awakened by both her and Kagome's alarms and stretched, yawning. She wasn't particularly fond of the early wake up times either- being a seventh grader- but she knew if she'd have to get up early then she would.

Kagome on the other hand…Rin sighed as she got dressed in her new black dress pants, white undershirt and blue jacket that buttoned across the neck. On it was a patch that read "Middle grades- second rank" basically it meant 'middle school, seventh grade'. Afterwards Rin hid behind Kagome's form and shone a giant flashlight in her face. Kagome saw the sudden flash of red behind her lids and opened her eyes to only see blinding white light in the dark room. With a gasp and groan she flung it away, just then hearing her snooze time go up and her alarm start again. With a sigh she sat up and fully turned off her alarm, giving Rin a pat on the head. "Thanks Rin-chan. Now if we see each other at school, call me the way you usually do in public." She said. Rin blushed and nodded. Kagome swung around and hopped to their closet, pulling out her larger uniform that looked nearly identical to Rin's except it was a blue undershirt and a white jacket that buttoned on the neck and sleeves. On the chest was the same patch but it read "High grades, third rank" basically telling others she was a junior (third level) in high school. Rin went to call out Satsuki and Sango while Kagome began to wash up.

When the other two girls came Sango and Kagome were matching, and Satsuki- being the youngest in third grade- wore white pants and a black shirt with a blue vest with the same patch that read "minor grades, third rank." Elementary school, third grade. They all ate a quick breakfast of steamy rice and a few sushi rolls, afterwards pulling on their black shoes, and gray ties. Kagome wrapped her belt and turned back into her human form, and together they walked out into the immense crowd of boys heading towards the schools. Satsuki went first, led by a boy with flaming hair and emerald green eyes. He had a bright orange fox tail and seemed nice enough. Kagome knew he was a kitsune demon- and a very young one at that. With a smile and a soft peck on the head from Kagome a very nervous yet excited Satsuki left with the boy- who was named Shippo- to her school. Rin went next, led by a boy who looked like a younger version of their guide: Katashi (the neko from chappie 4). He was kind, but playful. Rin could handle it from there and gave a hug to Sango and Kagome before skipping off with the boy- who was named Hiroshi.

Finally- around 7:05 AM, Sango and Kagome reached the large building that read "High Grade building". Thus, the high school. The two girls glanced at each other and with a firm nod walked in, holding hands for support. Also they couldn't get lost. They were pushed into the schedule office, where a human woman gave them their schedules and directions to the youkai wing. "Funny, a miko and a tajiya entering the youkai wing." Sango whispered. Kagome shrugged. "Well technically, I'm not all miko, and you have a bit more experience with youkai than a normal tajiya." She whispered back. Sango winked and the two giggled. They went to a room with a board that read "Classroom A2, Jun Hiroshige" The two checked their schedules to see if they were in the right room, and when they were, gave a few knocks to the door and entered. The room was pretty big, and there were plenty of open seats. The walls were painted a pretty blue color, with bright copper accents. In the front was a yagi* youkai, her bright pink eyes looking at two girls with friendliness yet a stern spark. "Konichiwa, you two must be the new arrivals. I have already assigned you seats here and here. Come and sit and I'll give you your things." She said. The two bowed and took their seats. Kagome was in the middle of the room and Sango was two seats to her north-northwest.

"Alright, hear are your books, you'll need them a lot in my class, so I suggest you always have them in your bags." The goat youkai said, passing out a math book. Kagome mentally groaned while Sango cheered. Kagome wasn't lazy about carrying her supplies, but she never did like the heavy weight of multiple books and her first class was math: her worst subject. A bad way to start school for a sleep addict. Sango on the other hand was a math genius, and tended to do better when she started her math first. The girls thanked the woman for the books. "My name is Jun. You will address me as Jun-senpai* whenever you are asked a question." Jun stated. Sango and Kagome mentally cringed a bit; strict teachers always annoyed them, somewhat. They had another few minutes before the bell rang to start class, so the two began to drift off for a moment, Kagome listening to music and writing songs of her own while Sango began to write a letter for her mother in Sapporo to send later. A few other boys came into the room, all either full youkai, hanyou, or shape shifters. After the bell rang Jun took a ruler and struck a high pitch, making Kagome cringe and her head fell on the desk. Her body quivered for a second or two before she was able to compose herself and put away her things, getting out her math book and a notepad.

Kagome didn't like high-pitched noises even in her human form, she couldn't take it at all, and especially long high pitches. Singing at a high pitch was fine as long as it wasn't too high, but high pitched electronics or other things, her ears would literally start to bleed if it went over her hanyou form was much worse, the slightest pitch that went too high and Kagome could be on the floor. Sango jumped at the noise but was able to handle it, sitting up straight and tucking her letter away. The rest of the demon males quietly sat down in their seats. Jun placed the ruler back and saw how Kagome reacted, feeling a little guilty. She knew the pitch would affect some students more than others, but not this bad. She strode to Kagome and whispered a quick apology, to which Kagome smiled and accepted with an 'It's alright, but sudden high noises just don't sit well." Then she chuckled and Jun smiled back. She was a bit lonely in this male-filled school, it would be nice to have a few females to teach, and they tended to help put the boys in place. Jun walked back up and began to write a page for their math books. "Today seito*, we will begin our unit on Trigonometry. As you can see our girls have arrived, remember what I have told you. Any bullying I hear or witness will be punished accordingly." She stated. The boys replied with the mandatory "Hai, Jun-senpai" and she nodded curtly. Inside both girls were dying in terror. Trig, the most evil unit in math ever known- besides business math. The two kept cool though, and turned their books to the instructed page. Jun began to explain what Trig was and how it worked, and soon the student were working out a few practice problems.

Sango was getting along well- duh, math was her thing. Kagome fought to keep from chewing her eraser of the led pencil she was using. She just had no idea how this worked! She looked at her notes, but when she tried to apply them she was clueless. Finally Kagome rose her hand and Jun came by. "What do you need, Higurashi-chan?" she asked. Kagome just sighed. "I'm at a loss as to where to apply the procedure. Do I take the square root here or here? Which one do I do first?" she asked shyly. Jun leaned over and pointed to the first one. "Don't worry, Trig is a very difficult unit, and I know it must be unfortunate for you since you are new, but I will show you, and if you need any extra tutoring you can come and see me after your general classes are over. Take this square root first, and then apply it to the variable here. Once you have that done, you have the base of the triangle, then you just key in the base to the other equation." Jun replied. With a blush Kagome did as she was instructed and the answer came quickly. Kagome bowed her head slightly. "Thanks a bunch, Jun-sensei. I probably will stop by after I pick up my sister." She replied. Sango smiled, Kagome hasn't killed anyone yet, that's good. Plus she was already winning the teacher's favor, just like in Sapporo. Kagome was the teacher's pet with a sharp bite.

Jun went back to help with other struggling students and Kagome continued to cautiously work, remembering the instructions. **(AN: I have no idea what Trig is or how it works yet, I'm only in middle school, so sorry if I totally got the basic of Trig wrong or described something totally different!) **When Kagome had finished her second problem she felt a threatening youki push to her. At first Kagome brushed it off, it was probably her miko chi tweaking out. After all, in her human state her miko chi was dominant, so any unknown youki coming too close immediately set it off. Class went by smoothly enough after that, and Kagome paid the youki no mind. In the middle school, Rin was having a mental break down. Her miko chi wasn't very strong- being she was half of one- but for her miko chi to flare up so suddenly and strongly amongst all of these youkai worried her. If she was tripping, how was Kagome- who was full miko? Satsuki was dealing fine, she was the only one who was placed in the human sector first, she wasn't a miko either, but she was one quarter fish youkai, and that apparently was enough to put her in the youkai wing later. She didn't have enough youki for any sign of her demonic blood to show, but she was able to breath underwater and was quite the herbivore.

Aside from that, the boys were in another class a few rooms up from Jun and the girls. Inuyasha sat in the back, half listening but jotting down things he figured were important enough to write. Sesshomaru was in the middle/left of the room, not listening at all, he had decided to repeat this grade, not wishing to leave his idiotic brother alone.** (OMG what have I done to Sessh?)** Kouga sat on the same row across the room, watching intently. He had no idea what this 'Greek mythology' was, so he knew to take as many notes as possible. Inuyasha was thinking about a certain group of girls as he fingered the necklace. She'd made that thing crash him to the ground just by saying one word. She was a miko, and yet she was in the youkai wing. He hoped he'd never see her again, but his wish wasn't going to be granted. Miroku and Jakotsu were in the same class, but Miroku was in the special human sector, and his mind was currently occupied on that tall brunette girl. She had these bright yet dark brown eyes, and that long, luscious hair. His hand twitched. Jakotsu was in the human wing, paying little attention to the math lesson he was being taught on but rather his brother Bankotsu, pouting slightly knowing that girls were here. He didn't want to see them either.

Soon the dismissal bell rang and every student rose to bow to their sensei, the teachers bowing back and opening the door. Kagome walked out quickly, not wanting to caught in people traffic. Sango followed soon after. "Not too bad for a math class starter right?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged. "Aside from it being math I'm fine. Jun-sensei seems nice enough, just firm. What's our next class Sango-chan?" Kagome replied. Sango took a peek at her schedule, "I don't know what yours says but I have a 'Katsuo-sensei' in room A9. You Kagome-chan?" she replied. Kagome looked at her schedule and groaned. "I'll be leaving you then, I have some 'Kaede-senpai' a few rooms ahead." She answered. Sango pouted, not wanting to part with her friend. Soon Sango reached her room and the two hugged. "See you after class!" Kagome called, as she kept walking. Sango replied her agreement and walked in. She was met with a tall polar bear youkai who looked at her sternly. "Are you Sugiyama-san?" he snipped. Sango cringed a little and nodded. "Hnn, welcome to my class. You will sit here." He ordered, handing her a large science book as he pointed to her seat near his desk." Sango bowed politely, taking her seat in front of a tall ookami demon that seemed to recognize her. It took her a moment to see who it was, and flinched when she saw him as the ookami boy who was with those boys from Friday.

"Kami-sama is cruel." She whispered before steeling up. She wasn't going to let some pig-headed wolf stray her from her education! With Kagome things weren't much different, if not worse. She saw the hanyou and dai-youkai from Friday. The woman known as Kaede was an eagle youkai, with long gray hair and striking blue eyes. She smiled warmly. "Higurashi-san. Welcome to my History class. I'm Kaede. Pick a seat." She introduced. Kagome sighed in relief. Finally a non-strict teacher! Kagome bowed and chose a seat on the opposite side of the boys, near the window. She was given a green book by Kaede, who told her it wouldn't be needed often, but today it was. They were going over the Feudal Era, which was quite a lot to cover, so books were needed. Kagome smiled, she loved history. She could ace it in three seconds, and tended to tutor the others, especially Sango, who couldn't grasp names if it cost her her life. "Odd since Sango-chan is a tajiya, who's supposed to remember names and old things like that like the back of her palm. Ah well, every girl has her poison." She muttered. Inuyasha fought the urge to growl. Here she was- the miko. Kaede was too nice, letting her just sit wherever she wanted while they had assigned seats. Class went easy, History being his strong subject and the Feudal Era his strongest time period. "Higurashi-san. Why does that name sound familiar?" he asked to no one aloud. "Perhaps she could be related to the miko, Hikari Higurashi…" Sesshomaru replied, too quiet for Kaede to hear.

Inuyasha scoffed. "I doubt it." He replied. Kaede turned a knowing glint in her eye. "Takahashi-san, do you two boys have anything you'd like to discuss with us?" she asked. Inuyasha froze. ***Ah crap* **he thought. "We were simply discussing the line of miko during this period. Back then there was a lot more and they were much stronger, no?" Sesshomaru lied. Inuyasha mentally thanked him. Kaede tilted her head. "True, true. But we haven't gotten to that section yet, Takahashi-san. Please stay with the class; we're only on how the feudal era began." Kaede replied. "Hai, Kaede-senpai. Gomen." The two replied, looking back into their books to actually read. "Be lucky, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha nodded a silent thank you. Kagome watched the two from her seat, she knew they were lying. "Maybe they're planning a new way to ambush us." She thought to herself. She didn't hear the question aimed at her. "Higurashi-san? Did you hear me?" Kaede asked, using the same pitch ruler to get her attention. Once the pitch rang it lasted for longer than Jun's, and Kagome quivered violently as each wave hit her. When it ceased Kagome was curled into a tight ball, gritting her teeth and panting. "Please, Kaede-senpai. Don't do that for so long." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha watched that with interest. Sure he didn't like those cursed pitch rulers either, but he never had a reaction like the one she had! ***Huh, looks like she has quite the weakness. Better get used to it wench, those are used all over.*** he thought. Kaede placed the pitch ruler back. "Then please answer my question. Why do you think the lords fought each other and caused the Feudal Era?" she repeated. Kagome shakily replied. "Because, the lords were power hungry, and government wasn't very organized, so the lords began to claim villages that were in rival territory and thus many wars began, hence the name of the period." Kaede smiled, her nice nature returned. "Correct, Higurashi-san. Here." She replied, tossing some type of treat to Kagome, who caught it and looked at the thing. It was a small box with a happy chibi youkai munching on some type of dried meat. On the cover it read "Youkai jerky! Keeps teeth clean and tastes great!" Kagome fought the urge to laugh, instead stashing it in her bag. "Thank you senpai. I'll enjoy this at home." She said. Kaede shrugged and continued with the lesson.

Inuyasha was once again perplexed. All youkai craved for that stuff, and usually miko even liked it. Why didn't Higurashi squeal with glee and instantly tear into the box of six meat pieces? He ignored it and continued to take notes, answering Kaede's random questions and happily eating the youkai jerky he was rewarded. Soon the lunch bell rang and the students poured into the open field, sitting on benches or on the grass to eat their bento lunches. Sango and Kagome met up under a large tree. Except Kagome was in the tree and Sango was sitting under it, both eating their bento lunches. "Sango-chan, guess who I got?" Kagome asked. Sango peeked up at her friend. "I donno. Who?" she replied. Kagome smirked. "Kaede-senpai is my first nice teacher, she gave me youkai jerky for answering a question right. But if you aren't listening she'll strike that damned pitch ruler pretty hard. I almost fell over from the pain. Anyway you remember the hanyou and the inu dai-youkai from Friday? They sit on the other side of the room, and they glared at me when senpai wasn't paying attention. I think they might be planning something Sango-chan. We should be careful." Kagome answered. At first Sango was happy for Kagome, then pitiful because of those evil pitch rulers that caused them both uncomfortable pain- not as much for her, but still, it hurt- and then shocked that both of them had to deal with those guys and that they could be in for another run with them. "You're right; I have to ookami in my science class. The sensei's so mean. He glared at me through the whole science lesson and asked me the hardest questions! I'm glad he doesn't have a pitch ruler- he has this ball thing that kinda gives you a little jolt in the back- otherwise I'd be deaf!" Sango replied.

After that the two were silent, eating their bento lunches and watching the scenery before they were herded back to their next class. Rin and Satsuki sat under the same tree later, but they were both under it and talked a bunch. Rin about her miko-chi worries and Satsuki about how easy things were going for her. School for both sexes went pretty normal after that. Sango and Kagome shared the rest of their classes and the youkai boys from Friday shared with them as well, but no actual conflict was made. When they girls got home they instantly went to the kitchen. They were starved and Kagome quickly made some rice balls and miso. After lunch the girls stripped their uniforms and put them in the wash for Tuesday. Homework was done quickly, and Kagome went back to the school for some tutoring with Jun. Once the tutor session was complete, Kagome returned home and the girls watched a few movies before having Domburi and nori (dried seaweed which actually is pretty good) for dinner and heading off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese terms:<strong>

**Seito= student(s)**

**Senpai/Sensei= Senpai is for the girl teachers, Sensei for the guy teachers. Both words mean 'teacher'.**

**Bento=Japanese box lunches with rice balls, fish/crab, nori, and other things.**

**Nori= dried seaweed, that is often used to wrap sushi. It tastes pretty good , but is kinda salty.**

* * *

><p><strong>OK I THINK THAT'S IT FOR JAP TERMS! PLEASE REVIEW AND I MIGHT UPDATE FASTER! HAHA BRIBERY! <strong>

**~Kagome-chan**


	9. Jobs

Hanyous Anonymous

Chapter 9: The Girls Get Jobs!

When the next day of school was over, Kagome pulled the girls over to her. "Hey girls, I think we need to get jobs. I mean all except Sat, but I think she can help Rin." Kagome announced. The trio all looked confused. Kagome explained as she put her concealing belt away. "Well, yesterday Jun-senpai was telling me about how the community works. We have to find some type of pay by the end of this month or we'll get evicted. They're very serious about this and the venues we were assigned are actually quite interesting." Sango did a double-take. "Wait…assigned jobs?" she asked. Kagome nodded again, her now visible ears twitching and pivoting to get some type of 'exercise' as Kagome called it. "Yea, they do this so it won't take as long to find a job. I got the paper this morning but I was going to wait until now to show you so we don't attract attention." Kagome explained again.

Sango and Rin nearly tackled her, trying to get the light blue Kagome held now. "Well show us! I want to see what I got!" Rin commanded. Kagome sat up, pushing the two girls off of her as she stood. "I was going to but a pair of ravenous girls jumped me." She growled lightly. Kagome unfolded the paper on the table and pointed to the names. "Rin, you're a babysitter for the minor grade boys, Satsuki is supposed to help you on Wednesdays and Fridays after she is released from school. The minor grade boys have to wait for the high grade boys to fetch them and whatnot, so they're stuck and the afterschool center in the back of the minor grade building. Sango you're a part time math tutor with Jun-senpai for the middle and high-graders. The other times you'll be a cashier at the supply store near the uniform store. I have a part time as well, I'm a performing waitress- the performing part's optional- and other times I serve as a history tutor with Kaede-senpai for only the high graders. I don't know how we got those, but I think they match up well, right?" Kagome said, waiting quietly for the response. Sango and Rin seemed excited. "Yea actually, those sound fun! I'd like to see the other side of Jun-senpai and get to go out a little; all we've been doing is school and home. It'll be fun. Plus we get paid, so we're becoming part of the complex without too much trouble, and I think Rin and Sat could use a bit of a peek at the future." Sango replied, smiling. Rin nodded. "I've always wanted to babysit! What about you Sat, you only have to come for two days!" she chirped. Satsuki seemed a little pouty at first, but warmed up to it. She was getting half of Rin's pay, anyway.

Kagome smiled, relieved. "Great! We start Thursday, the day after tomorrow. Come on, let's get cleaned up." She said. The girls nodded and went off to clean and relax.

**With the Boys**

Inuyasha had just come back from work as the Martial Arts coach with Kouga- who was his second in command. Sesshomaru- who was the head chef at one of the restaurants- was just preparing to leave. The two brothers gave one another a nod and a quick hello before walking opposite directions. Miroku was at his house, having been done with his yoga class a few minutes prior. "Hey Inuyasha. How was your class?" Miroku asked as he flipped the channel. Inuyasha shrugged. "The little tikes are training pretty hard, Kouga's got them hopping a few feet in the air with his reflex exercises. I think the wolf's having too much fun throwing tennis balls at the runts." He replied. Miroku chuckled. "Sounds like him. So you never did tell me what-or who- you saw in your classes yesterday, so spill."

Inuyasha grabbed a glass of water and plopped on the couch next to Miroku, rolling his shoulders. "Well, you know those girls from last week? The miko and the tall chick are in my classes, though I have more with the miko. Kouga told me he'd seen the tall chick in his science class with Katsuo-sensei." He recited. Miroku was trying to not smirk perversely, but ended up failing. "Lucky you, try not to get your ass purified, I heard miko are a rather rough find in the bed." He snickered. With a bright blush Inuyasha punched Miroku in the arm. "And yet you're a Houshi, I don't know how your father's spiritual powers passed to your messed up mind!" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku shrugged, "Hey you'll never know. Have you heard from Kikyo yet?" he asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "I've been avoiding her as of late. The woman's trying to drive me nuts with some girly spat she had some time ago." He replied. Miroku laughed. "It was supposedly Saturday. Some fellow miko Kikyo had been dissing got riled up enough to levitate trash into her face." He replied. Inuyasha looked at his human friend in question. "Her brother Naraku told me through Kanna. You know how they're family works." Miroku explained. Inuyasha nodded, taking a swig of his water. "True. Well you better get to gettin, Roku. You know how dad is." Inuyasha said, giving Miroku a side warning glance. Miroku nodded. "Alright, see you Wednesday Yash." He replied before leaving. Inuyasha frowned once his friend left. He didn't like Naraku- the spider dark hanyou whose youkai always conflicted with everything. For him to be the elder brother to Kikyo- a miko- was beyond him and Inuyasha knew to be highly wary and alert when around him.


	10. Cliffy

**Hanyous Anonymous**

**Chapter 10: Going to Work**

* * *

><p>Wednesday began no different than yesterday, Rin waking Kagome up, the two girls getting dressed, Kagome waking the other two girls up, all four eating a small omelet and sushi roll, Kagome putting on her concealant and the quartet of girls leaving to school. For our boys, things went pretty much the same- spare no concealants- and they too joined the group of boys and handful of girls to school. Over in the girls' complex, Kikyo and her posse had dressed in their uniform garb of a red and blue blouse with a white tie and a blue and white fuku skirt with red mary-janes. The school day went normally for both genders and both schools, and when they students were dismissed, Kagome and her group each went to their new jobs. When Kagome got to her job-today she would do her first day at the cafédiner place as a performing waitress. Kagome changed into her uniform of a light blue kimono top with gold and silver dogs and crescent moons on it and a pair of ocean blue slitted capris. She also had a pair of gold inch-high heels and a frilly black and blue headband. On her nametag it read:** "Manami Higurashi- Singing Waitress"** Kagome had learned that the place went by nicknames for employees, and thus chose this one. She had always liked the sea, water in general, so she figured this name would fit her. Kagome went without her belt, since no one would know her at her job, she didn't need to hide. At least she hoped so.

Over at Kikyo's house she shared with her younger sister Kanna and her cousins Shiori and Kagura. Kikyo and Kagura both had the same job as performing waitresses over at the boys' complex. Kikyo's uniform was a coral and jade green kimono top with peach colored slitted capris. On her head was a pink and gold frilly headband and her nickname on her nametag was: Hitomi Oonishi- Singing Waitress. Inuyasha had told her once that she'd had shining brown doe-eyes and Kikyo deemed that the name- destined for girls with pretty eyes- belonged to her. Besides, she was a high ranked miko; she should get a name that was a compliment in itself. Kagura's uniform was a blood red kimono top that had especially long sleeves and had light purple fans. Her slitted capris were night black. Her frilly headband was purple, white and red. Kagura chose a very simple nickname for her nametag. "Suzumi Hamada- Pianist Waitress" Kagura couldn't sing and she liked the wind and birds- particularly sparrows; hence the name meaning sparrow- but she played a mean piano/keyboard. Kanna was a babysitter for the minor grades- and had already left. Shiori- being slightly older- would help write the school's main manga section in the newspapers.

Kikyo and Kagura left and headed across to the restaurant arriving at the same time as that hanyou chick they saw across the hall…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok really short I know, and to top it off this chappie's basically the world's longest cliffy, but hey I was nearly out of ideas! SO review and I'll update faster! I hope u like the uniformnickname thing I came up with! **

**~Kagome-chan**


	11. VIP Arrival Cliffy no2

**Hanyous Anonymous**

**Chapter 11: The Honored Guests Arrive**

* * *

><p>Kikyo pursed her lips as she watched the Hanyouness walk in and shyly check in. Then she met Sesshomaru personally and he told her the same thing he'd told all of them on the first day. She was going to be judged by him and few others. When they applied each girl was asked for her profession, and later on be judged to see if they were good enough to serve in that sector. Then if they were sufficient, they would serve that job. Kagome gulped as she looked at the dressed up youkai. He wore a loose, pure white dress shirt with the buttons undone, and a golden shirt underneath. For pants he had white slacks with a red hexagonflower pattern on the pockets. His long hair was pulled back in a long ponytail that flowed to his waist. "Minami, you're default performance will begin at 7:30, at which time one of the other waitresses will announce you and you will sing two songs and play an instrument of your choice. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked clearly, his silken and deep voice serious. Kagome nodded. "Hai, Takahashi-**Bosu**." She replied quietly, tying a short apron around her waist and grabbing a platter, notepad, and pen.

With a quick bow Kagome left, going to new tables and writing down drinks and asking other tables if they needed assistance or extra things. Sesshomaru tilted his head as he went into the kitchen, pulling his hair into a bun and securing it with an uber strong rubber band. That girl's voice…sounded awfully familiar, along with her scent. Minami's scent was like ocean mist with sweet cherries and tangy kiwi all mixed together. All in all very exotic, very coastal and very yummy. He also liked how her aura mingled; with a combo of ookami and inu youkai husks with…was that a third miko chi? It was rather odd to find a bi-breeded Hanyouness with a miko chi mixed in... Sesshomaru did a light shrug and proceeded to start cooking the first few meals. He kept a close eye and ear on the new girl though, and was pleased to see she was doing her job rather well, and he could hear his customers praising her. He even chuckled as one commented on her appearance. She was a rather nice looking hanyou- if he said so himself. Kagome heard the complements thrown her way and fought the urge to blush like a beet. It wasn't that big of a deal to be complemented…ok in her newly exposed Hanyouness form yes it was…but still. She needed to focus on work, she could blush later.

Back in the Takahashi house; Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga- along with Inutaisho and Izayoi- were getting ready to go to Sesshomaru's restaurant to judge his new arrival. They were told her name was Minami, and Inuyasha was instantly suspicious,yet curious. He'd never heard of a girl calling herself Minami...and he heard the Higurashi girl saying she would like to have said name...could she be the newbie? Inuyasha shrugged it off, he didn't need to be paranoid about something so trivial. When all 5 people were ready they slid into a limo and rode quickly to the restaurant- named Atsui Sushi Diner- and were quickly seated by- ironically- Minami Higurashi. "Konbawa! My name is Higurashi Minami, and I will seat and waiter you tonight! Come with me please." Kagome greeted, giving them a short bow. In Inuyasha's eyes, he was NOT prepared to see this girl. She had light blue hair with golden tints and fully gold bangs that hugged her brow and highlighted her bright green eyes. She also had a wolfish tail and two fuzzy inu ears happily straight atop her head. He tried to refrain from staring at her large bust or skinny waist that blew out to accent a nice rear but yet he ended up doing so as she walked ahead of them.

Inutaisho noticed his son ogling and gave him a teasing nudge. "Like what you see, eh Inuyasha? Think you might give up Kikyo-chan for this one? I won't mind one bit, that girl does look nice." He teased at a low whisper. Inuyasha's face blew up and he sputtered. _**"K-keh**_! I only have eyes for Kikyo damn it! No ookami Hanyouness is going to alter that." He replied. Lies, total and blatant lies. Inuyasha knew it and so did his father who only rolled his eyes and gave Minami a peck on the wrist as they sat. Said waitress blushed and her right ear twitched with embarrassment. "P-please Takahashi-**Sā**, don't bother with such formality. Would anyone in this party like something to drink?" Kagome stuttered. Miroku asked for a coke, Inuyasha a bottle of root beer, Kouga the same and the adults each asked for a bowl of warm sake. Kagome quickly scribbled it down and nodded, giving another short bow. "Alright, **Sugu modorimasu!**" she called as she left. Kouga gave a nice hum. "That is one nice waitress! I like the way her tail complements the shape of her ass, eh Miroku? And those ears wow! I've never seen such a nice looking ookami Hanyouness in my 400 years!" he asked, giving Miroku a high five as said human agreed heartily. Inutaisho shook his head. "I think she's an Inu Hanyouness, did you see the way those ears were so active? That's a major inu characteristic, Inuyasha is proof of that! Heh." He replied, pointing to his son. Inuyasha's ears were currently trained on Minami, twitching with each foot step and word she made. "Maybe she's both?" Izayoi proposed. Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other before laughing. "Never, Kouga and I may get along, but that couldn't happen. Besides, Higurashi is a Hanyouness, meaning one parent had to be a human and another had to be either Inu or Ookami, not both. Bi-breed youkai aren't around anymore, so that's out." Inuyasha rebutted.

Miroku was about to reply when Minami came back with a platter of drinks. She quietly and quickly slid the two bottles of root beer to Inuyasha and Kouga, and gingerly placed the sake bowls to Inutaisho and Izayoi, lastly moving to the left to pass Miroku his glass of coca cola. "Enjoy your drinks, are you ready to order?" she asked, pulling her pen from the behind her left ear and clicking it open. Inuyasha raised his hand. "I'll take a rice bowl and some sashimi please." He said. Kagome quickly wrote it down. Then Kouga asked for a rice bowl with udon, as did Miroku and lastly the adults both asked for a share platter of sushi with- of course- rice. With another bow Kagome replied with the same "Be right back with your dishes" and she left, her hair flying a bit with her quick pace. Kouga once again eyed her. "I swear Yasha, you're missing out greatly. Kikyo's got nothing on that chick!" he said, doing the stereotypical wolf's whistle. Just then Kikyo waved to their table, and began to trot over. "Konbawa you guys! Are you here to judge Minami today?" she chirped with a fake smile. Inuyasha nearly did a spit take. That girl was the newbie? Inutaisho nodded. "Kikyo-chan, nice to see you. Yes, ironically she's the one waiting us. The boys seem to have a liking to her, namely Kouga here." He replied with a chuckle. Kouga raise his root beer bottle. "Damn straight!" he shouted discreetly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're drunk on root beer! You do know it's soda right?" he teased. Kikyo laughed. "It would seem so, Minami isn't all that great in my view." She said with a royal tone, as though the world adored her and not the new girl. "Well I'll be damned Kikyo, but is that a hint of jealousy I detect in your aura?" Miroku taunted- though he wasn't teasing that much. Kikyo blushed and shook her head. "No way!" she replied. "Hitomi! You have a table waiting for you!" Kagura called, ending the social hour. Kikyo sighed. "Alright Suzumi! Duty calls see ya at the judging!" Kikyo replied, aiming to kiss Inuyasha- but he moved- so she only caught his cheek. He wasn't one to kiss in public.

A little while after that Kagome came back once again, serving out the dishes to each asker. Then she winked. "Wish me luck, I'll be performing for my position soon!" she giggled, bowing yet again- to remain formal yet casual and show respect to the customer, and unknowingly showing a line of bust to Kouga and Miroku- before standing up to leave. "Such tan skin, I bet it's soft too." Miroku called wistfully. "Alright Miroku, no more auditory hentai from you or Kouga. It's starting to get annoying." Inuyasha growled, causing everyone to laugh. "Hey, I'm just trying to convince you to steer towards freedom, honestly!" Kouga defended. "Well maybe I don't want your honesty! I chose Kikyo, let it be and get over it already! I swear I'll deck you if you bug me about it again!" he growled. Kouga silenced talk about that subject and for that Inuyasha was grateful. He didn't what was coming over him, maybe it was that Minami girl who oddly smelt and sounded like the miko from school, and maybe it was his demon and relationship doubts creeping in again. Either way, he was starting to wean even further from Kikyo and suddenly steer towards 'freedom' but he was stubborn, and would cling onto his girlfriend and the current status he was in. About 10 minutes later Sesshomaru pressed a button and a medium sized stage came from the wall, setting itself up in the center of the restaurant. Kagome stared; amazed at the cute, techy stage she would be on. Everything was already synced and wired up, all it needed was performers, and she would be one of them. Kagome gulped, hoping her 'judges' would like her singing and guitar playing later on…

* * *

><p><strong>OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I'm so sorry it took me this long to freaking update! Stupid authoress stupid stupid stuuuupppiiidddah! *beats up self with pillow* ok anyway I had to be even more evil with a cliffy! Yes and no, you can and can't kill me now. Lol review please while I regain inspiration! <strong>

**Jap terms used **

**1)**Bosu= boss****

****2) **Sā= sir******

******3)**Sugu modorimasu= Be right back********

********~Kagome-chan********


	12. Restaurant Idol

**Hanyous Anonymous**

**Chapter 12: Restaurant Idol**

* * *

><p>Kikyo and Kagura smiled in glee, their secret plan to trash the newbie ready to commence. Sesshomaru walked on stage, his long hair released of its hold. "Yūgata everyone, I hope the food-and service- was to your liking?" he asked. Shouts of approval rang in the room and he smiled. "Good, well- as you all know- we are a performing restaurant, and we have a new girl ready to prove her worth to us all! Our judges are all here, but first let's get a nice warm-up from our older employees Hitomi and Suzumi. Girls?" he announced, and the people gave a nice applause as Kikyo and Kagura walked on stage. Kagura took a seat on the piano as Kikyo grabbed the microphone. "Ok guys, this song is called 'Girl Friend' by Avril Lavigne!" Kikyo called and Kagura sat back for a while, the song she wanted would come later. The beat began to play from the speakers as well as the actual song as Kikyo sang.<p>

**~Chorus~**

"**HEY HEY! YOU YOU!"**

"**I don't like your girlfriend!"**

"**No way no way!"**

"**I think you need a new one!" **

"**HEY HEY! YOU YOU!"**

"**I could be your girlfriend!"**

"**HEY HEY YOU YOU!"**

"**I know that you like me!"**

"**No way no way!"**

"**I know it's not a secret."**

"**HEY HEY YOU YOU!"**

"**I want to be your girlfriend!"**

**~End of Chorus/Verse 1~**

**You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time<br>You're so additive!  
>Don't you know what I could do to<br>Make you feel alright? (alright 3x)**

**~Verse 2~**

**Don't pretend I think you I'm damn precious!  
>And Hell yeah I'm the motherfreggn princess!<br>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right!**

**~~bridge~~**

**~Verse 3~**

**She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<strong>

**[Chorus:]**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**~End of Chorus~**

**[Verse 4]**

**I can see the way; I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
>So come over here, tell me what I want to hear<br>Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
>I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)<strong>

**[Bridge]**

**[Chorus]**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**~End Chorus~**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<strong>

**[repeat]**

**[Chorus x2]**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey!**

When Kikyo had finished and the two last notes played, everyone cheered and clapped. Inuyasha held a thumb up-showing that, since he was one of the judges- he approved of Kikyo. The others at his table did the same. Kikyo smiled and then walked off the stage, letting Kagura play the instrumental for "Different" by the group Acceptance. When she was done she got the same happy applause and approval for the judges. Kikyo then walked back onto the stage. "Well, we have a new girl who says she can sing and play guitar, let's test shall we?" she said. The crowed wooed in agreement. "Then give a nice little welcome for our newbie, Minami Higurashi!" she called, and Kagome shyly walked up to the stage, grabbing a teal guitar and testing the strings. When she was satisfied she pulled the mike closer. "Testing, testing one two three." She sang, earning a few calls of appreciation. "Well heya guys! If I waited you tonight, I guess you get a little treat! Haha, well this song is called: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. It may sound a little sad but trust me you'll like it!" she said, clearing her throat and beginning the first bridge of the song, but no backup played with her.

Inuyasha leaned forward, eager to hear what the girl would sound like. Kikyo did as well. Kagome closed her bright green eyes, letting herself go as she began.

**"We'll do it all**

**Everything**

**On our own**

**We don't need**

**Anything**

**Or anyone**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me?**

**And just forget the world?**

**I don't quite know**

**How to say**

**How I feel**

**Those three words**

**Are said too much**

**They're not enough**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me?**

**And just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden**

**That's bursting into life**

**Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads  
>I need your grace<br>To remind me  
>To find my own<br>If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<strong>

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden**

**That's bursting into life**

**All that I am**

**All that I ever was**

**Is here in your perfect eyes**

**They're all I can see**

**I don't know where**

**Confused about how as well**

**Just know that these things**

**Will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me?**

**And just forget the world?"**

As Kagome finished playing the last notes on the guitar while holding the last note to the song everyone stood and clapped. They had never heard- or expected- such a voice to come out of this girl! It was siren like, lulling everyone to the source as they were eager for more. Inuyasha and his table instantly held up both thumbs, they too, were highly pleased and surprised to hear what they heard. She was better than Kikyo and Kagura combined! Kikyo pouted at the giant applause her new enemy was getting, especially the one her boyfriend was giving. He seemed entranced…too entranced! Kikyo instantly shouted "I want a battle between me and Minami! I think she was lip syncing!" she called, causing the whole restaurant to gasp. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "Do you want to prove yourself again?" he asked. Kagome smirked, this was another chance to shove Kikyo's head into the trash can, and plus…NO ONE QUESTIONED HER SINGING! This meant war! "Sure, Hitomi, let's see who was really lip syncing, hmm? Plus, with the great crowd we have, I'd love to make them even happier." She replied, staring competitively and determinedly at Kikyo.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! I really like these songs...and the next song I chose for the battle will be perfectly fitting! So review to see what I've planned! <strong>

**~Kagome-chan**


	13. Song Battle Cliffy

**Hanyous Anonymous**

**Chapter 13: Idol Battle**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's table all raised their eyebrows at the sudden battle of which they had to judge. Izayoi nudged her son. "Well, what do you think of Minami-chan? I think she'll win. Kikyo always sounded too preppy for my tastes." She asked. Inuyasha shot his mom a wide-eyed look. "I have a slight hatred for all spare Shippo. Why momma, why?" he whined. The others laughed and Kagura walked up to stage. "Well, the song chosen to battle will be Rumors by Adele, and I will play the piano. Choose wisely!" she announced, going back to prized instrument and beginning to play the intro. A drummer played behind the two singers. (AN: <strong>bold= KagomeMinami, **line= Kikyo/Hitomi **bold underline- both**)

She, she ain't real  
><strong>She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will<strong>  
>She is a stranger<br>You and I have history or don't you remember?  
><strong>Sure, she's got it all but baby is that really what you want?<strong>

**~Chorus~**

**Bless your soul; you got your head in the clouds  
>She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down<br>She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core  
>Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore<strong>

Rumour has it **(Rumour) **  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour) <strong>  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour) <strong>  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour) <strong>  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour) <strong>  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour) <strong>  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour) <strong>  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour)<strong>

**~End of Chorus~**

She is half your age  
>But I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed<br>I heard you been missing me**  
>You've been telling people things you shouldn't be<strong>  
><strong>Like when we creep out, when she ain't around<strong>  
><strong>Haven't you heard the rumors?<strong>

~Chorus~

Bless your soul; you got your head in the clouds  
>You made a fool out of me and, boy, I'm bringing you down<br>**You made my heart melt yet I'm cold to the core  
>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for<strong>

**Rumour has it **(Rumour)**  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour)**  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour)**  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour)**  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour)**  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour)**  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour)**  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour)

~End Chorus~

All of these words whispered in my ear  
>Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear<br>**Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it**  
><strong>People say crazy things<strong>  
>Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it<br>**Just 'cause you heard it**

~Chorus~

Rumour has it **(Rumour)**  
><strong>Rumour has it<strong>**(Rumour)**  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour)<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it<strong>**(Rumour)**  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour)<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it<strong>**(Rumour)**  
>Rumour has it <strong>(Rumour)<strong>  
><strong>Rumour has it<strong>**(Rumour)  
><strong>**(Rumour)  
><strong>Rumour has it** (Rumour)  
><strong>**Rumour has it**** (Rumour)  
><strong>Rumour has it** (Rumour)  
><strong>**Rumour has it**** (Rumour)  
><strong>Rumour has it** (Rumour)  
><strong>**Rumour has it**

~End of Chorus~

**But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for**

At the end the whole room was ecstatic, and the two girls glared at each other as they walked in separate ways. Sesshomaru passed out voting papers for everyone to write down who did best and then when done they slid it into a box. Kouga and Miroku immediately wrote down Minami's name, as did Inutaisho and Izayoi. Inuyasha stared at the silver colored paper, he really wanted to put Minami, but then Kikyo would kill him. But Kikyo was nothing in comparison to her, and the song they sung somehow really spoke to him, and in the pattern they sung. Maybe it was time to ditch Kikyo… he wrote down Minami's name and placed the paper in the box. When another pair of waitresses counted all the votes they grabbed a mic and announced the winner…

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAH! CLIFFY! Anyway how'd you like the battle song? Tell me who you think will win in your reviews! Bya!<strong>

**~Kagome-chan**


	14. The Tribe Has Spoken

**Hanyous Anonymous**

**Chapter 14: The Tribe has Spoken…**

* * *

><p>"Out of the 250 people here, it was an easy win. The score was 205:45, with the winner being…Higurashi! Congrats! Oonishi-chan, this is your last defeat, I'm afraid you have lost the title of Singer Waitress, Gomen." The announcing waitress said. Kagome smirked, but did feel pitiful for Kikyo, to be demoted to a regular waitress meant less popularity and less pay. Kikyo was horrified, this was her 3rd and final loss…and it was to a NEWBIE HANYOUNESS! And the score was nearly dishonorable; only 45 people in this room supported her? She was the most popular singer before Minami came in! With a muffled shout of rage and bitter defeat Kikyo stomped away, giving Kagome the evilest look she could muster. She wanted terribly to purify the demon part of her with her miko chi, but that would result in her getting fired and evicted and possibly even jail time, and Kikyo wasn't quite that stupid.<p>

Inuyasha felt sorry for the girl. He must've been the winning vote, not that he needed to be…the scoring wasn't even close. He was also afraid for himself, what would happen to him since Kikyo was downgraded? Kagome walked up to Kikyo, sticking her hand as a sign of friendship. "Sorry about the defeat and stuff, I didn't know it would be that drastic! You are a good singer, though." She said with a smile. Just because she wanted to beat the snot of Kikyo didn't mean she could be hostile at work, besides, this must suck for the girl, and after revenge must come forgiveness. Kikyo scrunched her face but shook the hanyouness's hand. "Fine, fine. Don't think this means we're all buddy buddy now, Minami." She replied. Kagome smirked then. "Of course." And with that the show was over, and customers began to clear out of the restaurant. As Inuyasha began to leave, Kouga began to jeer again. "See, told ya Kikyo's lost to ya! Go for Higurashi before I do." He said. Inuyasha growled a low warning. Inutaisho noticed this and nodded to the wolf, a silent sign to seriously quiet before blood was shed. Sesshomaru would certainly not appreciate a fight in his proper work place.

Kouga sighed. "Gomen man, I was only joking." He apologized. Inuyasha waved it off. Kikyo was at the door, seeing customers off. When she saw her boyfriend she instantly knew. Before he left the door she grabbed his arms. "You chose the newbie over me?" she hissed. Inuyasha cringed. "Peer pressure?" he replied with a nervous pitch. Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "You are in so much trouble!" she sneered before letting him go with such a glare Inuyasha was shuddering. There was nothing worse than an angry girlfriend, especially if that girlfriend was Kikyo and she had a very evil/creepy older brother by the name of Naraku.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, short chappie, but it's also a slight cliffy! I needed to hurry up and post this chapter before it lost inspiration and i don't wanna delete this story! Anyway, how do you like? How do you think Naraku and Kagome OR Inuyasha should meet? Tell me in your reviews! Peace!<strong>

**~Kagome Girl2**


	15. The Older Bro

**Hanyous Anonymous**

**Chapter 15- The Older Brother**

* * *

><p>Kagome had finished seeing her share of customers as they left and was quietly cleaning off tables and gathering dishes when Sesshomaru stopped her. "Minami, congratulations on your performance. I had not expected such a 5-star execution." He complimented in his deep, regal and husky voice. His face remained expressionless but his eyes only gave a hint of true approval and happiness. Kagome blushed and bowed. "Arigato Takahashi-san, though I do feel bad for Hitomi-chan. My victory has caused her to be demoted and thus she will get less pay as a regular waitress." She replied. Said girl was grieving in the girl's employee bathroom, a bright pink phone glued to her ear.<p>

"Naraku? This new girl at work today sung…and I challenged her…and SHE BEAT ME! The score? 205 to 45! Only 45 people voted for me, and Inuyasha wasn't one of them! Yes, my boyfriend didn't support me either! Can you get him for me? I don't know where the new girl lives… and she's a HANYOUNESS TOO!" she wailed, pausing to answer her brother's questions. A few seconds later she hung up, taking a paper towel and wiping the streaks of mascara that ran down her long cheeks. Before she could leave the bathroom Kagome walked in. Kikyo gave her new enemy a hardened glare before coldly walking away, trying to knock Kagome over with her shoulder. Kagome shrugged, changed into her normal clothes- a white shirt with a tie-dyed flower on it and black leggings- placed her work clothes in a duffle bag and walked out of the restaurant.

She was the last one home, and when she finally opened and closed her front door she was glomped by Rin. "Kagome, you're freaking back! I was starting to freak out, you know!" she shouted. Kagome giggled and pried her little sister off of her. Then Sango walked on them. "Kagome-chan, how was-GASP! She'd began, but froze at the sight of Kagome…in her true form! "Kagome-chan! You went to work…in public…as A HANYOUNESS?" she shouted, pointing at Kagome. Kagome only shrugged and nodded. "Yes, no one recognized me, so that was good. I have to make sure anyone I knew wouldn't see and point me out from school, so switching forms as a disguise was perfectly fine. Especially since my boss is the icy daiyoukai boy and one of my co-workers is Kikyo- though she goes by Hitomi." She explained. Rin tapped her chin in thought. "Good idea! So what's your uniform like, how did work go and stuff?" she chirped, still hyper.

Kagome laughed again. "I'll tell you three when I get food in my belly, but first you have to let me get to the kitchen, I barely had time to shut and lock the door before I was assaulted with questions!" she laughed. Sango and Rin blushed a little and stepped back, allowing Kagome to walk into the living room and plop herself on the small blue couch with Satsuki next to her. "Anyway, work was great! What was really fun was that I had to perform today- to make sure I could actually do the 'performing' part of my job- and after I sang, freaking Kikyo decided to challenge me. I won of course by a huge gain. There were 250 customers, and I got 205 of the votes, leaving Kikyo with 45. Victory was awesomely sweet. However I do feel pitiful for the girl because I was her third and final defeat or whatever so now she's been demoted to a regular waitress. No more performing for her."

Kagome then pulled her uniform out of the duffle bag, and held out the pieces for the other three girls to see. "And this is my uniform. Cute right? It's a little on the frilly side with the headband, but I love how the kimono top and slitted capris work into it. Oh and see my nametag? My nickname is 'Minami' over there so no one will know who I really am. The last name might be a clue, but no one seemed suspicious." Satsuki fingered the soft mix of silk and satin material. "Wow…you're so lucky Kagome-san!" she chirped. "So how were your first work days girls?" Kagome asked, getting up to get herself a plate of tonight's dinner: curry, mildly spiced.

_**With the others**_

* * *

><p><strong>As Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and the two adults headed back to their homes, Inuyasha got steadily more worried. It wasn't that he was afraid of Naraku, he just didn't trust him, Naraku's aura- that of a dark hanyou- screamed danger to him and caused Inuyasha's demon blood to rear up in challenge. The whole sensation made Inuyasha highly uneasy and unstable. However, just as Kouga and Miroku had veered to their house- Naraku stepped out of the shadows, an angry and vengeful tone evident in his aura. Inutaisho looked apprehensive. "Yūgata Naraku, do you wish to say something to us?" he asked. Naraku only gave a short bow of his head. "Yūgata Takahashi-san, and yes, I wish to speak to Inuyasha about Kikyo." His dark, whisper-like voice replied. Inuyasha gulped. Izayoi noticed this and frowned- she definitely didn't like Naraku either, and she never fully approved of her youngest son dating Kikyo since he was what came with it, alas, her son wouldn't relent. "Gomen'nasai Naraku, but it is too late to talk at the moment, and Inuyasha is unavailable. Perhaps you can talk to him at school tomorrow when the day is fresh. Good night." She disapproved, the three of them walking quickly away after a short bow exchange. <strong>

**Inuyasha felt the cold stare that Naraku was giving at his back and gulped. He would hate when the morning came. **

* * *

><p><strong>HEEEEY GUYS! I HAVE ANOTHER UPDATE RIGHT AFTER THIS! I TOLD YOU UPDATES WERE COMING IN A SPLURGE NOW THAT I HAVE MY LAPTOP AND FLASHDRIVE BACK! WOOT! REVIEW PLEAAASE!<strong>

**~The new Kagome**


	16. Peer Trouble

**Hanyous Anonymous**

**Chapter 16- Threats and some peer troubles!**

* * *

><p>When Thursday morning came, Inuyasha was more difficult to awaken than normal. He wasn't a morning person at all, the only time he ever got up for them was school, that and his dad would intimidate him with either a burning hot cup of coffee or ice cold water looming above his head. Inutaisho had to actually flick the hot coffee at his son before he got the usual results. He pouted, he would have to watch Inuyasha today, and he didn't like Naraku just as much as Izayoi did. Should Naraku come and start another string of Kikyo threats, he knew more trouble was going to happen, and he was worried for the students. Inuyasha groaned as he took his morning shower, trying to wake himself up and mentally prepare for Naraku to dish out his violence. At some point he really did need to ditch that whole circle, starting with the ringleader: Kikyo. Inuyasha bonked his head on the shower wall in self-punishment for not seeing the conclusion earlier, but decided more head damage was not going to solve his density.<p>

He got dressed in his uniform, as did Sesshomaru and the two ate a quick breakfast, walking out to join the daily mass of boys and handful of singled-out girls -that couldn't be seen at the moment- to their schools. Inuyasha noticed as Shippo lead one of those singled-out girls. The youngest of them apparently. He remembered her; the smallest trace of fish youkai was in her scent, but he didn't see it as a threat. Her brown eyes held the slightest hint of blue and rainbow that only he seemed to notice, and he knew why these girls were in the youkai wing. "They aren't fully human girls…" he whispered-mostly to himself- but Sesshomaru, Kouga and Miroku heard him nonetheless. "What do you mean, who?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha pointed to the little girl giggling as she walked with Shippo. "The runt's scent, she's part koi fish youkai. It doesn't show anywhere on her but her eyes, if you looked long and close enough, you could see the rainbow swirls with ocean tints. Makes me wonder about the rest." He explained. Sesshomaru and Kouga stared and nodded. "You're right, hmmm, maybe they're worthy of some kind of interaction I guess, if only to get more details." Kouga suggested. Sesshomaru said nothing, only tilting his head.

Inuyasha was about to reply when he nearly dodged a punch to the gut. Naraku stood in front of him, halting the flow of walking as a large circle began to form. Inuyasha mentally winced but physically clenched his jaw. "Half-breed, what the hell were you thinking, disrespecting my sister?" he asked with a deadly pitch in his. Inuyasha shook his head. "For one, it wouldn't have mattered even if I did vote for Kikyo, the win that night was a high and easy one. Kikyo can cry all she wants about it, but in the end I can do really nothing." He replied. Naraku growled and the circle became more clenched as more people started to watch. Kagome, Rin and Sango were even pushed to the front row, Kagome watching with mild interest mixed with slight worry while Rin and Sango stood on her sides, their gazes curious and yet disinterested. "You better watch what you do, _hanyou_, 'cause you just got yourself in a load of shit." Naraku threatened, stepping backwards into Kagome. Kagome tripped forwards and landed on her belly, almost dislodging her concealant.

"Oi! Watch where you're moon walking, baka!" Kagome snipped, standing and brushing the slight dirt off of her. Naraku turned to face her and his red eyes widened. This girl…looked so much like Hikari, he almost questioned if she was a ghost. Then he noticed she was a girl in boy's clothing, and giving him quite the glare. Naraku scoffed. "I'll go where I want, girl. Shouldn't you know better than to cross-dress in public and during school hours? You didn't do much of a job." He insulted. Kagome's face darkened to a light red as she did a mini-growl. "Why you…pompous ass! An apology would've been nice, now move out of the way before I plow you, I will not have me, my sister or my friend late for school because of some testosterone-fueled idiocy!" She shouted with a fire in her eyes and she took Rin's hand and stomped through the space of circle, pushing guys out of way so Rin could dispatch to the middle school. Naraku's eye twitched. This wench just insulted him in front of everyone! A girl…a wimpy human girl who thought she could waltz into the wrong school wearing the wrong clothes and be granted easy access! He was Chiba Naraku; he would not stand for this! With a growl of his own he grabbed Kagome's arm before Rin could let go, pulling both sisters back into the circle with a rough tug.

Rin tripped and fell on her butt, her books and bento lunch spilling all over the ground. Kagome simply stumbled, but saw the mess her sister had made… no this _**jerk**_ made! Rin whimpered softly, her lunch was ruined, and it took a good hour of her time yesterday to personally make hers. It was domo themed, with a brown and pink pair of domo sitting in the middle made of rice and wrapped in celery. Though now they were ripped and stuck to the ground. Her crab apples she had skillfully cut to make little rabbit heads were bruised and ruined, as well as her sushi rolls that had little hello-kitty shaped insides. The only thing that was salvaged was her jasmine tea in her thermal mug. Plus her homework was ripped and crinkled, and that took three hours- even with Sango's help- to finish! Rin frowned and tried to gather it all, but Naraku would have none of it. He growled to still her movements. When she froze and turned to face him, he smirked and turned his attention back to a very livid Kagome. She was chomping at the bit at the moment. She saw what he did to her sister's lunch and work and hated the way he just growled at her as though he was going to hurt them. As her fury grew, her concealant began to tweak, making her body appear to quiver and glitch. "Let go of me right now…and maybe I'll let your scrawny, good-for-nothing, piece of shit punk ass to go to school alive!" she growled, struggling in his hold.

While Naraku was occupied, Sesshomaru noticed the younger sister crying over her mess. At first he ignored it; he cared not if her stuff was damaged, his priorities were Naraku and the older sister, to make sure no real violence occurred. However as she cried louder, trying to pathetically salvage her bento he felt something nag at his conscience. So with a sigh he leaned down and gathered her schoolwork, putting it in a pile and back into its folder before handing it back to Rin. Rin looked skeptically yet thankfully at him, gingerly taking her homework and returning it to her bag. Then he and her gathered what they could figure was salvageable, placing it her bento box ad Rin replacing it back into her bags as well. She looked at him with awe, his bright yet distant golden eyes put her slightly in a trance, and his tall build and god-like physique melted her insides. Rin knew she had begun to feel a slight crush on this guy that had been among the group that tried to scare her and her friends/sister off the day they were accepted. Yet, she didn't seem to mind that, maybe it was the crush influence. With a deep bow Rin whispered her thanks and scurried away.

Naraku growled at Kagome again, trying to silence her with his aura. Kagome only became angrier and flared hers, pushing him back a good foot or two. Kagome stared at Naraku with eyes that screamed homicidal intentions as she stomped to him. "You think you can just be a prick, then man handle me- AND MY SISTER FOR THAT MATTER- and growl at us like we're your 'pets'? Well guess what you piss ass little fart, you're messing with THE WRONG SET OF GIRLS, do you hear me? You better check yourself before you get your head shoved up your ass where it belongs!" she raged at him, punching him in the gut once before stalking away with Sango, looking to Sesshomaru to nod at him. "Thank you for helping my sister with her things, you didn't have to and yet you did and for that I'm sure we're both thankful. Have a good day." She thanked with a shaky voice, betraying her anger and emotions. Her eyes flashed a weird shade of neon green before being replaced with the stormy gray-blue/brown eyes Kagome's human form had. Sesshomaru remained stoic, his face not showing any kind of response. The group of guys continued their trek to their schools, albeit a little hurried to make up for that lost time.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNND HERE YA GO PEEPS! WELL, KAGOME'S NOT A HAPPY CAMPER NOW IS SHE? LOL, PLUS, YOU GOT TO SEE A BRIEF FLASH OF DRAMA WITH NARAKU! AAAND TO TOP THAT OFF, SOME SESS-RIN INTERACTION! ^~^ YEAH! LOL REVIEW!<br>**

**~The New Kagome**


	17. Mingle Attempt

**Hanyous Anonymous**

**Chapter 17 – Mingle Attempt #1**

* * *

><p>Sango was jogging to keep up with Kagome- who was still livid and quivering. "Kagome-chan, calm yourself!" Sango called. Kagome stopped suddenly and took a few deep breaths; counting to ten in French- a habit she'd picked up back in Sapporo from Kohaku- and then turned to face her friend. "I'm good, thanks. I didn't notice the belt tweaking at all. Come on, the bell's almost going to ring and I'd hate to start the day off even worse with the pitch ruler." Kagome sighed. Sango nodded and smiled reassuringly. Kagome smiled back and the two girls walked in two minutes before the starting bell rang. Jun was standing at the board, writing out the day's lesson: Multi-step Trig equations. Kagome puffed out her cheeks and nearly face-planted into her seat. Sango pouted and sat down, taking out her still undone letter and working on it again. Jun's ear twitched as she heard the girls walk and turned to greet them. She didn't expect to feel and see such a disturbed aura coming from Kagome. Jun walked to her favorite student and tapped her shoulder. "Higurashi-chan, is something wrong? You don't seem as spunky as you usually are." She asked.<p>

Kagome laughed lightly. "Me spunky at this hour Jun-senpai? Hardly, but still…I guess you could say Sango-chan, my sister and I had a little peer trouble on the way here." Kagome replied. Jun's gaze hardened as she saw Naraku enter from the corner of her eye. He looked overly angry and menacing, and his aura was sparking all over the place. Her eyes then narrowed. "Who did you run into?" Jun asked. Kagome rolled her eyes. Some baka guy with black hair and red eyes, real dark aura, I felt it before but I dismissed it, but when we conflicted it was so close and overbearing, it really set me on edge. He seemed to be arguing at first with the younger Takahashi son and his group, and he bumped into me." Kagome explained. Naraku stiffened as he heard her voice and turned. So he had seen her before! She was one of the new girls, whose aura had reacted oddly with his own as he tried to point out his presence that day… Kagome felt his aura flick at her again and turned to glare at him. Jun followed her gaze and her teacher's gaze rested angrily at him. "Chiba, to my desk, now." She ordered. Naraku held his ground, his gaze defiant.

Jun repeated herself and reached for the pitch ruler. Kagome winced as she saw the moment get ready, and internally prepared herself for the pain. Naraku again held still, not wavering from his gaze with Jun. Finally Jun struck, and Kagome quivered as the waves echoed in the room. Naraku laughed at Kagome, and Jun walked over, pulling his ear and dragging him to her desk to yell at him. Kagome watched with pained satisfaction, and then she felt another aura enter the room, and she instinctively turned to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walk in. Their faces were trained on her, one in stoic calm, and the other in curiosity and slight hesitation. Kagome's face mirrored the last one and Jun paused in her rant to turn upon the inu. "Your class has not arrived, is there someone you have audience with?" she asked stiffly. Sesshomaru bowed slightly. "Hai, Jun-senpai. We are here to converse with Higurashi. We have some questions to ask that she would be the best candidate to answer. Is it alright with you?" he calmly answered. Kagome and Jun shared a look and Kagome stood her form only to Inuyasha's chest and nearly Sesshomaru's stomach her gaze uneasy but yet calm. "Sure, shoot." She replied stiffly, and Jun left to continue her rant. Inuyasha sat on the desk next to her while Sesshomaru took the other side. "I wanted to ask you something about earlier." Inuyasha started.

Kagome nodded. "What about it?" "I wanted to thank you in a way. You see, Naraku was targeting me, but when you told him you kinda got him off my back. Your yelling was pretty funny and badass too." He continued. Kagome gave half a smile. "No problem. I heard him threatening you about Kikyo and stuff. He seemed like trouble, too. His aura is not a safe one." She replied. Sesshomaru pursed his lips. "Now about your aura. Why does it seem different yet familiar?" he asked his eyebrow raising. Kagome looked up at him. "Nani? Explain." She asked. "Your aura and scent reminds me of a new waitress I hired in my restaurant. However, she was a Hanyouness. Could it possible you are one and the same?" he asked, his suspicion rising. Kagome gulped. Just as she was about to answer a flushed Jun walked over. "Boys, I will have to dismiss you. The bell is about to ring for the start of class. I will see you in your period." She commanded. The boys stood and bowed, leaving the room. Sango turned to Kagome. "Kagome-chan, you were almost busted! You need to work on your concealants!" she whispered harshly. Kagome waved her hand rapidly. "Shh! I know, I need to enforce my belt it seems." She whispered back. Then the class bell rang and the two were silent, doing their math.

All the while Kagome was mentally fusing her concealant belt with more blockers. Soon her scent wasn't of ocean mist with sweet cherries and tangy kiwi all mixed together, but the opposite. It was forest fog with pineapples and coconuts. Her aura was more human and miko like, reinforced by the extra dose of miko chi.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! I JUST ADDED A DOSE OF DRAMA TO THIS STORY. SESSHY ALMOST FIGURED IT OUT TOO! LOL, THUS, KAGGIE CHANGED HER SCENT AND STUFF! WHAT WILL THE OTHERS SAY? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!<strong>

**~The New Kagome**


	18. Kiddy Love

**Hanyous Anonymous**

_Chapter 18- Kiddy Love_

* * *

><p>Satsuki had already gotten into class and was nicely sipping on an orange tea cartoon, blissfully unaware of the heated argument going on outside. She felt a pressure on the table she was sitting on and looked up to see the little ginger-haired kitsune that had been so nicely escorting her to their classes since she arrived. The boy wore what she did but in opposite colors. He had a blue vest and a white shirt, along with black khaki pants and shiny black shoes. His gray tie was a little loose, but fit within the dress code. Satsuki smiled. "Ohayo Shippo-kun. Thanks again for bringing me to class, it's always so hard to see through the big blobs of people." She thanked again, taking another sip. The kitsune- named Shippo- smiled and took a sip of his grape tea, nodding slightly. "Sure. Ano… Satsuki…do you have the math homework Chou-senpai assigned? I ran out before she could tell us, and I never noticed." He asked sheepishly, looking away. Satsuki pursed her lips and tilted them to her left, making a cute little pout. Normally she would shrug and say that it was neither her fault- nor her problem- if a student was impatient enough to get everything and all the info he needed. But, she liked Shippo-kun and he had been so nice to her for the past week or so, so she felt she owed him at least this little trouble. Satsuki reached into her bag and pulled the carefully filled out multiplication problems, sliding it to him under the table where she felt his paper.<p>

Shippo flashed her a big, appreciative smile and began scribbling down the answers and scratch work- looking as though he had done the homework himself. After he gave Satsuki her page and she put it away. "Now, don't forget next time Shippo-kun, I don't like people copying my hard work, and it isn't my duty to do so. I only did this because I owed you for all the niceness you're showing to me. Don't take advantage." She warned, mimicking Kagome's hard glare and Sango's eyebrow raise. Shippo easily got the message and nodded. Quickly after that the two finished their tea, threw the cartons away and waited for their teacher- Mrs. Chou Takaya- to walk in and begin. Class went by quickly and shortly, Shippo and Satsuki each getting a box of youkai jerky as reward for having a perfect homework score. Shippo had winked at Satsuki and she giggled. After that the class moved onto History and Satsuki sighed as she spaced out. She hated history with a passion, she saw no need to reflect on the past issues and mistakes that had already been solved. Kagome had always tried to explain it to her, but again Satsuki paid it no mind. Sadly, she was struggling in the mandatory subject for that reason. Shippo was slightly better than she but still pretty average and he noticed his new friend dazing off and struggling at the questions. So, with a smirk and another wink at her, he spoofed a little acorn that whispered the answers in her ears yet was invisible to the teacher and everyone else.

Satsuki beamed at him in thanks and at lunch- before she left with Rin-san- she graced his cheek with a little, nearly non-existent kiss and a bow before skipping off. Shippo stared at her little form as it went to the prized tree. His face was red as a tomato, and he lightly touched his cheek and smiled. He would never wash that cheek again.

* * *

><p><strong>AWW SO MUCH FLUFFY CUTENESS RIGHT! I REALIZED THAT A) I HADN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, GOT BUSY WITH OTHER THINGS IN LIFE AND B) I NEEDED TO DO A LITTLE INSIGHT TO HOW SATSUKI AND SHIPPO ARE INVOLVED IN THIS STORY THAN BEING POSSIBLE 'HIBYE' BUDDIES. Sooo, here we are! Hope you found this cute and review please! Thnx**

**~Kagome**


	19. Mingle Attempt 2: History Clues

**Hanyous Anonymous**

**Chapter 19-Mingle Attempt 2: History Clues**

* * *

><p><em>When Satsuki came home from her lessons, Rin was the first to notice her airy happiness. "Satsuki-chan, what's with the dreamy look?" she asked. Satsuki blinked, as though she wasn't listening to anything at all. "Nani Rin-san?" she asked. Rin raised an eyebrow with a knowing smile. The two older girls weren't home, and Rin knew what had happened. "I see you caught the crush bug with me, Satsuki-chan. Who is it?" she asked, her voice leaving no room for Satsuki to try and save herself. Satsuki gave a childish blush before looking away. "I don't know if it's that exactly, Rin-san, but I have a fondness for the kitsune boy who walks me to school each morning: Shippo-kun. He's real nice and so funny! He's a great friend." She smiled. Rin nodded. "That sounds so <strong>kawaii<strong>! I think that's what I have, too. Except it's for one of the boys from last Friday. The inu dai-youkai I think. I don't know if it's a real crush, or just thankfulness for when he helped me this morning. I'll tell you all about it at the school. Now come on, those toddlers won't wait long!" Rin said, grabbing her book bag-which had her homework- and taking Satsuki's hand, walking out of the door and along the sidewalks to the elementary school. _

**_Scene Change: High School, Kaede-senpai's room_**

* * *

><p>When the end of school bell rang, Kagome walked slowly to Kaede-senpai's room, her history textbook and homework in hand. She knocked lightly on the door before quietly walking in. Who she saw waiting for her wasn't what she expected. It was Sesshomaru-san and his brother, Inuyasha-kun! Sesshomaru was smart enough- seeing as he was retaking this year- besides, he had to manage and cook at the restaurant, didn't he? Inuyasha had the same perfect grade as Kagome had, there was no need for him to be tutored either. *<strong>They're seeking me out, I hope the belt gives off enough of a scent change to throw them off*<strong> She thought as she chewed on her lip lightly. Then her eyes shifted and she saw the wolf. So they were all ganging up on her. Kaede smiled at Kagome and gestured to the group of youkai/hanyou boys staring at her. "Well, as you can see Higurashi, you have a nice little group to work with. I'll be over at the teacher's lounge should you need me." She said before walking out. Kagome gave a nod as well before walking to the table where all the boys sat and sitting down herself.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha twitched their noses as they analyzed the new scent coming off of the girl. She scented of forest fog with pineapples and coconuts. Her aura was more human and miko like, reinforced by the extra dose of miko chi- though they didn't know that part. Kagome set her book on the table and took a glance at them all. "Ok, I know you two don't need this tutoring. The ookami might, but you two obviously don't Taisho-san, you're retaking the year, and Taisho-kun, we have the same perfect grade." Kagome said, looking pointedly at the inu brothers. Kouga smirked. "You're very observant, Higurashi-san. I don't even have this class, I'm just here to mingle." He replied. Kagome stared at them all more. "Exactly my point, I could be off right now, doing homework and watching my sister Rin. What's the meaning of this visit?" she asked. Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, same reason the wolf's here: to mingle. We didn't finish our conversation from the morning, and apparently, your scent and Minami – the girl Sesshomaru was talking about- scent doesn't match. So, what's a miko doing in the youkai wing anyway?" he asked.

While Kagome did both a mental happy dance and a moan of dread, the boys leaned forward slightly, to see her reaction and read her emotional scent better. This way they'd be able to tell if she was lying or hiding something. Kagome blew out her cheeks. "It's complicated and has to do with a family history I don't want to talk about, simple as that. Other than that, we can mingle. It's about time I get a few extra friends around here." She answered. Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Family history? How so?" he wouldn't let the ningen get away so easily with this. Kagome glared at him. He was being difficult; her patience wouldn't last long with him around. "None of your damn business. Leave it at that. How'd you like it if you had a painful past and I was being unnecessarily nosy when I was told to drop it?" she snapped, her voice promising trouble if he didn't quit. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Ignore the wolf, he has an abnormally thick skull." He insulted. Kagome nodded. She knew all too well from the 13 years she spent with her father. "I know how the mentality of ookami works. While their stubbornness can be annoying, it's also a good motivator in times of need." She replied, half insulting, half complementing.

Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome was just like Minami in a way, and he still had a strong suspicion that she and his talented employee were indeed one in the same. Dogs were stubborn, too. Kagome gave a sigh and pulled out her homework. "Might as well do something that actually pertains to history, to look good for Kaede-senpai." She muttered to herself, but it was loud enough for the others to hear and they boys decided to follow her and do whatever homework they could in the half hour they had left. Once that was over, Kaede walked back in, gave Kagome her pay and the date to return and sent the group on their way. When Kagome turned left and the men turned right, Inuyasha made a move to grab Kagome's arm lightly. When she turned to look at him, she gasped inwardly at how the afternoon sun and light breeze played with his hair and eyes. Inuyasha did the same, marveling how the mix of color that was her eyes seemed to reflect his face and the clouds above them. "I'll…see you at the school tomorrow morning then." He said. Kagome took a step back and nodded a small smile on her mouth. "Sure, see you Taisho-kun, Taisho-san, Ookami-san." She replied and she turned again, continuing her walk.

As the boys turned, Inuyasha's ear was trained back to hear Kagome's light humming, and scrunched his nose. Her voice sounded oddly like Minami's, and as the wind blew, a twinge of Minami's scent- ocean mist with sweet cherries and tangy kiwi all mixed together- intertwined with Kagome's scent. ***She's hiding something, and I think Sesshoumaru's right. If so, this is big, very big.*** He thought and with that he continued his walk_._

* * *

><p><strong>WELL WELL WELL, I have finally updated. Sorry for the wait. I'm still stuck with WB disease. I'm working on getting another update either today or tomorrow, can't be sure. Hell, maybe not even then, again, idk. But, I hope you liked this update, as well as the mystery thingyfluffy I got in. Review plz! It makes me feel better. Lol**

**~Kagome-chan**


	20. DRAMA TIME!

**Hanyous Anonymous**

**_Chapter 20: DRAMA TIME! _**

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed lightly as she walked home, closing her eyes as she basked in the bright sunlight. Her mind wandered back to Inuyasha. Then she realized she called him- and Sesshomaru- by the wrong name! She'd called them <strong>Taisho- san and Taisho-kun<strong>, when in reality it should've been** Takahashi**! Only the father- Inutaisho- was Taisho-sama, and even then it should've been Takahashi. Kagome sighed and then shrugged, they didn't seem to mind it. Then her mind wandered back to Inuyasha, his eyes…they'd looked at her with this weird…look. It read of confusion, shock, and somehow a growing tenderness. Like, he was starting to like her she dare say. Kagome shook her head hard. No. Way. In. Hell. Was she thinking like that! She was seriously over thinking this. Kagome sighed and tried to enjoy her walk when once again it was interrupted. Though not by her over reacting mind, but by a body. Kagome opened her eyes to stare straight into muddy brown ones. Then she stepped back to see yet again…Kikyo! She was in uniform still, but Kagome still saw her as a skank. Kagome smirked at the girl, her vengeance from before surfacing up again. "Well well well, if it isn't Oonishi. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, chin held high. Kikyo gasped. This girl lived…here?! But, she was a girl! Not a boy! "Same for you, fake miko. I'm on my way to Inuyasha-kun's house. I wanted to talk to him." She answered.

Kagome shrugged. She tried to pretend she already knew that Kikyo was Inuyasha's girlfriend and that her heart didn't just pang at that. "Fair enough. I still haven't finished my beef with you for calling me fake, bitch." She growled. Kikyo growled back, and then Inuyasha's ear twitched. The wind blew again, and then he caught Kikyo's apple and coffee scent, along with…sex? His eyebrows furrowed and he turned around. Something was wrong with that. Very wrong. The other youkai boys turned after and followed after him. Kagome's scent was with Kikyo's and from their combined under scent of anger, this would be very interesting. The boys arrived to an indeed interesting scene. Kagome and Kikyo were wrestling, Kagome very much so winning, and it over…fakeness? Typical girl drama. "Get off of me! Don't touch the hair, fake bitch!" Kikyo shrieked. Kagome flipped the girl on her back again and glared at her. The belt twitched again, and Kikyo almost swore she saw those same neon eyes that Minami had before a blink had them back to the fiery eyes of Kagome. "Then admit it, you're cheap, have no honor, and you're not even a virgin! What kind of miko is that! A dark one, and a fake one!" she yelled. Oh yeah, she could already tell by the tainted color of Kikyo's chi. Were it pure- like her own- it would be blue, white, or pink. Instead it was black and purple.

Inuyasha gasped and growled. He could scent it better now. Kikyo had another man's scent within her own. She had cheated on him, had given herself up for another while supposedly still with him. Not anymore, and not ever again. His deep growl alerted the females of his presence and while Kikyo gasped and tried to fix herself, Kagome stared at him, twisting to hold Kikyo still again. "Takahashi-kun, hi." Kagome greeted, her breath a little pronounced. Inuyasha looked at her and gave a light smile and nod, and then his cheery face dropped as it met Kikyo's reddening face. "Kikyo. How could you?" he asked, his voice a dangerous whisper. Kikyo titled her head. "What do you mean, koi-chan? It's this girl that's being crazy!" she replied. Inuyasha shook his head. "I could care less about what Higurashi-chan's doing. I meant, how you could sell yourself to some other bastard, while still with me?!" he shouted at her. Kikyo flinched while Kagome wrinkled her nose and stepped off. Kikyo looked so very guilty at this point. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, sweetie. I was just coming to say I forgive you for voting for Minami at the restaurant, even though you still haven't apologized for it." She said.

Inuyasha growled at her again. "You don't deserve it, you slut. We're so fucking through, don't ever come here again. I don't want to even hear your name anymore! If I see you, if you call me or try to contact me, I swear to kami-sama, I don't even know. I'm so angry and hurt right now! Just get the hell out of here right now!" he growled. Kikyo gaped while Kagome tried not to laugh at Kikyo or go and comfort the hanyou. She'd been through this before, and she knew how it felt. Girls weren't the only ones who were cheated on. Kikyo stood up and tried to go Inuyasha, who growled at her and point a stiff arm back to the exit. "**GET OUT KIKYO! NEVER COME BACK HERE! AS THE SECONDARY HEIR TO THIS PLACE, I BAN YOU FROM COMING HERE EXCEPT TO WORK**! Even then, I might get Sesshomaru to fire your ass!" Inuyasha raged, his echo ringing through the air. Kikyo continued to gape before actually giving a shrug- as though she didn't care- and turning away, never to look back. Kagome growled at her, how dare she just act like SHE DIDN'T CARE?! She sent a rush of miko-chi and smirked as it knocked the girl over. Then she looked at Inuyasha, whose face was hidden in his bangs.

Kagome walked to him and peered under his bangs at his closed eyes. She blew on his nose to get him to look at her, and when he did, his breath hitched at the tenderness her eyes held as they looked at them. It almost looked like she was tearing up with him. Then out of nowhere, she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed lightly. "I'm so sorry. I know how it is when something like this happens. Don't let it hold your heart down, think of it as freedom from what would've been a bad future. Ok?" she instructed, patting his cheeks. Inuyasha blushed and nodded before backing out of his grasp. Kagome nodded back and turned again, waving. "I'll see you later then. Remember what I said." She called as she turned away, jogging instead of walking. She was going to be late getting home if she didn't hurry. Inuyasha and the other just stood there. Inuyasha looking at the sky, thinking about Kagome. Maybe she was right, Kikyo wasn't a good future, but then…could **Kagome **be the right future? He almost missed Sesshomaru telling him he was going to fire Kikyo tomorrow and just barely gave a nod. As Kouga and Sesshomaru restarted their walk to work, Inuyasha made up his mind, he was going to befriend Kagome, and see if she was the future he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>SHABAM! AHHH, Another day of Kiky-bashing. Oh how I love it! lol, hope you liked. Soon after this I should be able to start wrapping the couples in this story. Review review, review plz! <strong>

**~Kagome**


	21. More Fluff and Small Cliffy

**Hanyous Anonymous**

**_Chapter 21: More Fluff_**

* * *

><p>Kagome hurried in the front door that afternoon, only to find the house empty. She became frantic, searching around and calling out Rin's name. Satsuki was gone too, she noticed. When Sango walked in the door, still in her cashier's uniform- consisting of a green vest over a yellow t-shirt and a silver name tag that had her last name on it- Kagome glomped her friend in a hyperventilating mass. "SANGO-CHAN! I CAN'T FIND THE GIRLS!" She screamed. Sango shook her head to clear her ringing ears and pushed the girl off. Kagome was so freaked that she had thrown off her belt and her hanyouness form was all over the place. Her ears were twitching to everything, as was her nose and tail. Her hair was frazzled and even the fur of her tail was puffed up. Claws were extended completely, and hands spread apart and through ready to kill someone. Sango tried not to laugh. "Ah, Kagome-chan, what day is it?" she asked. Kagome's brows furrowed. "Monday, why? What did that have to do with anything, Sango?" she asked. Sango raised an eyebrow, remaining silent as she pointed to the calendar. Kagome glanced at it and nearly slapped herself in the face. On today's date read<strong> "Rin and Sat work school daycare 'till 4:30"<strong> it was only 3 o'clock now. Kagome plopped on the couch, breathing deep, calming breaths and stuffed her face in her hands. "Kami, I fail. Thanks Sango-chan, I was ready to call the police." She sighed.

Sango just shrugged, patted her friend's shoulder and went into the kitchen to finish off her bento lunch. An hour and a half later, a giggling Rin and Satsuki walked in through the front door, and into the living room. At the sight of her sister and their youngest companion, Kagome's whole frame perked up and she hugged them both tightly. "Hey you two! You guys almost gave me a heart attack!" she greeted. Rin and Sat shared confused glance around the hanyouness's shoulders and sheepishly hugged her back. Kagome pulled back with a wide smile on her face. "How was school/work?" she asked again. Rin and the younger shrugged. "Eh, fine. Sat handled a few of the older boys while I was busy tutoring the little little ones. We also talked a bit. Why? What's got you so riled up, Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome waved her hand. "Nothing, nothing. I just forgot you two had work until 4, so when I came home only to be all alone I freaked out." She answered. Satsuki rolled her eyes while Rin laughed and reached up to tweak her nee-san's ears. "Kagome, Kagome. Only you, right?" she asked with a giggle. Kagome blushed while Sango announced her existence from the dining room.

Later that day, the four girls came back from a night out at Kagome's restaurant, Sesshomaru recognized her of course, and gave a little nod of greeting. Kagome waved back as the girls ate. While the group camped on the living room floor- playing Scrabble- Kagome had an idea. "Hey girls, how'd you like to come to my job Wednesday and watch me work/perform? I think you'd like it. Besides, I could ask Takahashi-san to let me bring guests on the podium to sing with me." She proposed as she spelled "confusion" on the board and gaining a 5 point lead over Rin, who was leading before. Satsuki agreed, as did Sango. Rin pursed her lips as she thought of a way to regain her lead. "Rin-chan? Wanna come to my job?" Kagome repeated. Rin smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to see your place! Oh and by the way, I take my lead back!" she replied, taking a ten point lead over her sister by spelling "courageous" on the board. Kagome cheered and then whined at her loss and the girls all giggled. Rin was a master at words. Scrabble would forever be her winning game. A few rounds later, Rin won and the girls all prepared for bed. Clothes went in the wash, dishes were washed, pj's were pulled on and then all sets of eyes closed.

Wednesday finally came after a busy Tuesday and Kagome was busy pulling on her uniform while Rin curled her sister's hair. Sango leaned by the doorway, amazed at the easy teamwork Kagome and Rin possessed, they flowed together like water over sand all the time. Rarely had Sango seen Rin or Kagome get into a conflict with one another that was actually serious. Even then, it blew off quickly. Done, Kagome waved her tail and brushed her bangs to the corner of her eyes. They all packed into the red and gold buggy Kagome had bought a month ago and drove to Atsui Sushi Diner. Kagome checked in, seated her friends and winked. "You girls will love this! Sit tight, another waiter or waitress will see to you, ok?" she instructed. Then, with a ruffle of Satsuki's hair, a kiss on Rin's and a hug to Sango, Kagome set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAND THERE'S YOUR UPDATE! Wow that was fast wasn't it? Lol, hope'd you all liked and review plz! <strong>

**~Kagome**


	22. Special Guest Part 1

**Hanyous Anonymous**

**Chapter 22: Special Guests part 1**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stared at his hanyouness waitress as she brought in a group of three girls with her. They were all feminine, and he recognized the girl he helped before. The younger sister to Higurashi-san. Then he saw the youngest one that his brother had identified as inhuman by way of koi fish youkai. He raised an eyebrow as Minami kissed the girl's head, ruffled the youngest, and then gave a light hug to another girl who looked similar in age to Minami. He lowered the brow as Minami walked up to him, an eager glint in her shiny green eyes. He gave a slight smile to the girl, and waited for her to speak. "Yugata, Takahashi-san! I have a very special privilege to ask of you." She started. Sesshomaru gave an instinctual tilt of his head. His inner curiosity awakened. "And what would that be, Higurashi-san?" he asked.<p>

Minami bounced on the balls of her feet and bit her lip. "Since I'm performing tonight, I'd like to incorporate…some close friends of mine to perform with me." She proposed. Sesshomaru blinked. He'd never had an employee with the gall or creativity to ask him something like that. Hell, he'd been turning the idea over in his head for some time now; this would just help him in the end, so Sesshomaru gave a nod. "Just who will you be incorporating, Higurashi-san?" he asked. Kagome smiled and gestured to her friends at the table. "Those girls right over there. Kobayashi Sango, Higurashi Rin and Watanabe Satsuki. They are all very apt at performing as I am." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru looked no different, but his eyes widened microscopically at the common last names. "Higurashi…is the other related to you?" he asked. Kagome gulped, she knew what he was thinking, and made a quick lie. "She's the sister to a friend of mine, Higurashi Kagome, but she and I aren't related. Higurashi is a common surname, Takahashi-san." She replied, adding a little shrug for effect.

Sesshomaru blinked, mentally smacking himself. That was very true. Even his surname was shared with many, many other people throughout Japan. He gave another nod. "I'll grant this then, Higurashi-san. Go and get started waiting, and I'll announce when it is time for you and your 'friends' to perform." He ordered. Kagome gave a dazzling smile and bowed. "Hai, arigato gozaimasu!" she chirped, grabbing her silver platter and notebook as she walked away. Before Sesshomaru ventured to the kitchen, he looked back at Minami and smirked. The clues were beginning to line up. Even if slowly, Sesshomaru was known for his undying passion for answers, and with that came inhuman patience. Kagome continued to do her job, keeping watch of her sister and friends out of the corner of her eye. She winked at them as she went to seat yet again the Takahashi family. **I wonder if they come every time someone performs…that means they must eat out often **she thought.

This time though, as she sat them down. Inuyasha ordered just a glass of Shirley Temple- with extra cherries- as did Kouga and Miroku. Inutaisho and Izayoi just ordered water. Kagome smiled softly as she balanced the drinks. **There goes that idea…**she thought again. By the time she got back, Inutaisho was waving Rin and the girls over. Kagome waited for a second to see how they handled themselves, while slowly creeping up to the table. "This is a treat. Yugata you three, what brings you to Atsui?" Taisho greeted. Sango, Rin, and Satsuki bowed politely. "Nothing much, we were given a recommendation by Kagome-san and we came over. A friend of min also works here as well, and we came to see her perform." Rin replied. Inuyasha's ear perked then, actually paying attention. This was the runt Sesshomaru helped the day Naraku caused trouble. Izayoi smiled sweetly, she greatly liked this group, but there was one missing though- her favorite. "Where is your sister, Higurashi-chan?" she asked.

Rin shrugged. "She's busy at the moment. Family business back out in Sapporo. Just bringing the last of our stuff here, that's all. The movers can be…irritating." She replied, forming a lie instantly. Kouga chose that moment to intervene. "You're Kagome's nee-chan right?" he grunted. Rin tried not to scrunch her face at the way he addressed her sister, and just barely managed it. "Hai." "Then why does her aura radiate miko chi and two types of jyaki at the same time? Why doesn't your do the same?" he asked. Rin paled lightly, and her temper began to coil. It wasn't easy to anger Rin- being she was usually the calmest of them- but when it started to coil, that meant you were in deep shit. The other three-girls and the four in the Takahashi group- were beginning to see that. Kouga, being the oblivious idiot he could be at times, remained blissfully unaware. "Perhaps from being exposed to the jyaki much, much longer than I have? Kagome nee-san is four years my sire. At heart, both of us are miko." She answered. Kouga growled lightly at that. "And another thing, why the hell are two miko in the youkai wing?" he demanded.

Rin's face darkened. "I believe that's going into personal family business, which is where you have no place in being. I suggest that we drop the subject now." She ground out. Kouga sweat dropped at how intimidating the little teen girl looked then. He scoffed and looked away. "Definitely Kagome's sister. You both are hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what it is." he vowed. Rin growled deep then- a trick learned from Kagome- and looked at the adults. "Excuse me for the action I'm about to do. This ookami has just broken my famous never breaking patience." She said, leaving no room for argument as she stomped to the wolf and smacked her palm to his forehead with enough force to leave a slight echo and a red mark." Then she jabbed his chest with her finger. "You, ookami, will stop speaking of my sister so familiarly, or I will just have to go and get her and have the situation dealt with completely. You will also cease in barging into our business. You're worse than Kagome nee-san's father, before his death!" she demanded.

Kagome chose that moment to intervene. She speedily walked up. "Aaaand here are your drinks. Rin-chan, thank you for defending our friend, but you girls can go ahead and sit down now, ok?" she said, giving Rin a command with the eyes, along with thanks. Rin sighed, instantly back to her calm demeanor and bowed to the others. "Gomen for my lapse in anger. I'll let Kagome nee-san know you said hi." She then turned to her seat, sipping her pink lemonade and nibbling at the onigiri she ordered before. Sango gave a sigh and shook her head. "I guess that puts an end to that. Have a good night." She said, sitting back down with Satsuki in hand. Kagome gave a laugh as she gave everyone his or her drinks. "Minami-chan, you know them?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded. "Hai, Rin-chan is sister to my great friend, Kagome-chan. They both always had scary tempers, though to get Rin to unleash hers one has to really piss her off. It's not easily done." She replied. Inuyasha stared at Minami as she came around to his spot. She gave a cute smile as she passed him his Shirley-Temple. "I can see that. Are you performing tonight, Higurashi-san?" Inuyasha asked as he stared straight into her eyes. Kagome stared back- mesmerized yet again by the glowing molten color before giving a slight nod. "H-Hai. I also have another epic surprise for everyone!" she chirped, winking at the other table.

Rin and Sango smiled brightly before telling the news to Satsuki, who cheered and proceeded to eat more. Kagome finished serving the drinks and then left to finish her rounds, smiling brightly and constantly having conversation. The whole time, Kikyo was nowhere to be seen, but Kagome knew she was there. She could sense the girl's aura at one of the windows, along with Naraku's. Most of the time it was centered on Kagome as she moved about and so far she was able to ignore it. At the back of her mind she wondered thought. What were those two doing here? Why were they seemingly stalking her? Could it be dangerous to not only her, but the other girls, too? Before Kagome could fully get started on possible scenarios and worries, Sesshoumaru's strong hand clasped her shoulder and Kagome jumped. Golden eyes met neon green as she turned around. "Higurashi-san, get your guests ready, I will set up the stage in five minutes." He said. Minami blinked to escape her daze and gave a barely-there nod. "Hai, Takahashi-san. Please, just call me Minami, in case I bring Kagome-chan here." She replied. Sesshoumaru gave a 'hn' of acknowledgement and then turned.

The second Kagome finished her task the stage appeared in the room. Rin and the others looked in amazement at the little set and Kagome smiled. "We'll be doing a set of 2, quick, dancy songs. They'll be American though, so get ready." She said. Rin nodded and passed the word, and Kagome went to put her silver tray away and get extra headphone microphones. When she got back, Sesshoumaru had stepped on the stage and with tiny microphone in hand, announced that it was time for the performers.

* * *

><p><strong>SHABAM! An update has arrived. This was rly long and took a good bit of brain juice to type up. So...hope you liked, and if you have any song idea (I already have a general idea, but if your is better I'll use it) then lemme know in the reviews! Come on readers, so far I've only been getting very little review alerts, and it hurts my feelings! REVIEW! GOSH DARNET! lol, ranting done, seriously review, hope u enjoyed, and remember to give suggestions in your reviews! Toodles!<strong>

**~Kagome-chan**


	23. Special Guest Part 2

**Hanyous Anonymous**

**_Chapter 23: Special Guest part 2_**

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had stepped on the stage and with tiny microphone in hand, announced that it was time for the performers. His eyes trailed to Kagome- who was standing by the table with her friends, telling them about the songs they were singing- and then to Inuyasha and their parents, who were watching him back with interest. "First performer will be our pianist, Suzume <strong>(Kagura)<strong>. She will be playing the classic Fur Elise." Sesshoumaru called, and Kagome's eyes brightened. She didn't know Kagura, but she loved to listen to her play. She also loved Fur Elise, so that was a win/win. As Kagura played, the whole restaurant enjoyed the classic familiarity of the piece, many humming along. Kagome grabbed Rin from her seat and the two swayed along, humming with the others. Soon the work was done and the judges didn't even bother to put up approval, it was already obvious. Kagura smiled sheepishly and bowed before walking off. Sesshoumaru stepped back on, winked to Kagome, and said hanyouness quickly gathered her group. "Remember two songs; you'll know them the moment the first note is played, alright? They already have our instruments set up, so it's alright. Let's blow their minds!" Kagome cheered, and the other three nodded in determination and giddiness.

"That was beautiful, as all of Suzume's works are. Next, is our new favorite Minami, and she has brought along a few extras to help her. They will be doing two ones, the first 'Cassie' by Flyleaf, and the next 'Te Amo' by Rihanna. Enjoy!" he called, and by then Kagome had pulled Rin, Sango, and Satsuki to the stage. Sango sat on the drums, Satsuki grabbed the small bass on the side, and Kagome and Rin both shared a guitar. All of them had head set microphones. Kagome smiled and leaned to the audience. "Yugata! I'd like to introduce my friends here. The girl next to me is Higurashi Rin- a sister to a friend of mine. On the bass is Wantanabe Satsuki, and on drums is Kobayashi Sango. 'Cassie' is a rock song, and very loud, so be ready!" Kagome called, and with that a hush fell over the room. Sango's drumsticks made the classic beat before Rin and Satsuki blasted their instruments. The crowd was instantly shocked (**Bold= Kagome, **Italics= Rin, Underline=Sango/Satsuki)

* * *

><p>_<em><strong>Instrumental Intro<strong>_

**The question asked in order**

**To save her life or take it**

**The answer no to avoid death**

**The answer yes would make it**

**Make it**

__**Chorus**_

_**Do you believe in God?**_

_**Written on the bullet**_

_**Say yes to pull the trigger**_

_**Do you believe in God?**_

_**Written on the bullet**_

_**And Cassie pulled the trigger**_

__**Second Verse**_

_All heads are bowed in silence_

_To remember her last sentence_

_She answered him knowing what would happen_

_Her last words still hanging in the air_

_In the air_

_**Chorus**_

_**Do you believe in God?**_

_**Written on the bullet**_

_**Say yes to pull the trigger**_

_**Do you believe in God?**_

_**Written on the bullet**_

_**And Cassie pulled the trigger**_

__** Key Change**_

**How many will die**

_I will die_

**I, I will say yes!**

_**Chorus**_

_**Do you believe in God?**_

_**Written on the bullet**_

_**Say yes to pull the trigger **_

_**Do you believe in God?**_

_**Written on the bullet**_

_**And Cassie pulled the trigger**_

_**Special Chorus**_

(Do you believe?)

**Do you believe in God **(Do you believe?)

_Do you believe in God_ (Do you believe?)

**Do you believe in God?**

_**And I will pull the trigger**_

* * *

><p>When all the girls harmonized in complete silence, it felt as though a giant- short- rock concert had just happened, and everyone was silent for a full ten seconds before erupting into hysterics. That was wonderful! It was totally unexpected- as many Japanese people didn't really listen to rock- and to hear something so awesome for the first time made a big impression. Kagome and Rin shared a glance and a smirk. If they liked that, then they would love their other song, because they danced. The judges waited for more, they loved this little group, and Sesshoumaru stared at the other three. He'd love to take in the little singer in time. Two more years and he'd personally demand her entry. That kind of voice- combined with Minami's already epic voice would give Atsui Sushi Diner so much fame the whole family wouldn't know what to do with all the extra money. Hell, Sesshoumaru could retire early! Inuyasha just stared at Minami. That…was just amazing. He didn't know what to do with himself. He was becoming more and more interested in Minami, and she reminded him more and more of Kagome.<p>

When the audience had quieted down for more than a few moments, Kagome giggled. "I see you all liked that one. Yes, we are quite the group. Our last one here is 'Te Amo'- which is told from a guy's view of a girl who loves him, but it's unrequited. Hope you like as much as we do!" Kagome cheered. With that, the crowd cheered, and the instruments switched around. There were none, and all the girls stood in a line, feet apart, and heads down. A speaker played the intro and the girls swished their hips from side to side seductively, earning cat calls from the men. (**Bold= Kagome, **Italics= Rin, Underline=Sango/Satsuki)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Instrumental Intro<strong>_

**Te amo, Te amo**

**She says to me**

**I hear the pain in her voice...**

_Then we danced underneath the candelabra_

_She takes the lead_

_That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over_

_**[Chorus]**_

**Then she said Te amo**

**Then she put her hand around me waist**

**I told her no,**

**She cried Te amo**

**I told her I'm not gonna run away**

**But let me go**

**My soul is awry,**

**Without asking why**

**I said Te amo,**

**Wish somebody'd tell me what she said?**

**Don't it mean I love you?**

_**[Mini-Chorus]**_

_Think it means I love you_

Don't it mean I love you?

_**[Second Verse]**_

_Te amo, Te amo,_

_She's scared to breathe_

_I hold her hand, I got no choice uh_

**Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water,**

**I start to leave**

**She's begging me and asking why it's over**

_**[Chorus]**_

_Then she said Te amo_

_Then she put her hand around me waist_

_I told her no,_

_She cried Te amo_

_I told her I'm not gonna run away_

_But let me go_

_My soul is awry,_

_Without asking why_

_I said Te amo,_

_Wish somebody'd tell me what she said?_

_Don't it mean I love you?_

_**[Mini-Chorus]**_

**Think it means I love you**

**Don't it mean I love you?**

_**[Key Change}**_

Listen we can dance,

_But you gotta watch your hands_

**Watch me all night, I'm movin' to the night**

**Because I understand**

That we all need love

_And I'm not afraid_

**To feel the love but …**

_**I don't feel that way!**_

_**[ChorusX2]**_

_**Then she said Te amo**_

_**Then she put her hand around me waist**_

**I told her no,**

**She cried Te amo**

**I told her I'm not gonna run away**

_But let me go_

_My soul is awry,_

_Without asking why_

_**I said Te amo,**_

_**Wish somebody'd tell me what she said?**_

_**Don't it mean I love you? (Oh oooh oh)**_

_**[Closing Verse]**_

**Think it means I love you**, _(I Love you)_

_Te amo_

Te amo

_**Don't it mean I love you …?**_

Once again it was silent before the place went rabid with happiness again. The girls shared a big hug before bowing and walking off. Rin, Sango, and Satsuki walked around happy people back to their table, where they were attacked by Inutaisho and his group. "That was certainly a happy surprise! Does Kagome-chan sing as well as you do?" Miroku chirped, eying Sango with a newfound fervor. Rin nodded. "She was the one who taught us to sing like that, along with Minami-san. I'm glad you liked it!" Rin said. Inuyasha gave a barely there nod, he was still reeling from those dance moves! Minami was quickly becoming a new lust figure for him. Not like it was hard, her figure was that of a sexual goddess, only marginally bigger than Kagome's. Speaking of Kagome, Inuyasha needed to form a plan to befriend her. Judging from her sister and her snap from before, she wasn't going to back down easy. He needed to catch her interest.

Inuyasha pursed his lips. Somehow he was going to reach his goal.

* * *

><p><strong>SHABAM! Hope you liked this chappie, two songs in one, make a loong chappie! Hope I did well with the songs, and what will come from Inuyasha's plan? Not to mention kikyo and Naraku... a lot of questions are going to be answered soon! Review!<strong>

**~Kagome**


	24. Inuyasha's Plan prt 1

**Hanyous Anonymous**

**Chapter 24: Inuyasha's Plan Part 1**

* * *

><p>Soon after the major performance, people began to leave, Kagome and other waitresses seeing them out. When Inutaisho, Izayoi, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha passed by, each gave her a dazzling smile and compliments. Kagome's blush deepened at each one. Then out of nowhere, Inuyasha came and leaned incredibly close to her ear, so close that when he talked, their lips brushed. "You should do a group performance like that more often. I very much enjoyed it. You're full of surprises, Minami-san." He whispered, squeezing her arms and then pulling away suddenly. Kagome made a soft whining noise at the back of her throat at the loss of body heat and Inuyasha smirked. Then with a bow to Rin and the girls, he left with his family and two friends. Kagome stood there, dumbfounded as she grazed her lips with her finger pads. They were tingling from the brushes Inuyasha's lips made. Kagome shivered lightly. There was such…heat in that moment, such odd passion that made a familiar twinge churn in her heart.<p>

Rin watched this with a slightly knowing eye. Inuyasha was doing something, she could see it. She could also see the results of that in her sister's eyes. Rin became wary, not knowing if this was good or not, considering the past, but it was too soon to tell. Sango walked to her hanyou friend and grabbed her shoulder. "Minami-chan, it's time we head back home, ne?" she suggested. Kagome seemed to shake herself from a trance and nodded, bowing to Sesshoumaru before walking out and packing into the buggy. The ride home was spent in comfy silence, the car warmed by body heat and the AC, and each girl immersed in thoughts. Ten minutes later found them at home, and the girls found that as soon as they stepped into their shared home that their bodies were incredibly spent. Each movement, each second seemed to tick by and move languidly as they cleansed in the shower, changed into sleeping nighties and set out things needed for school the next day. One by one they plodded off, Kagome staying up the longest to again watch her sister sleep and to yet again ponder Inuyasha's actions. **Does he have feelings for me…or rather, for 'Minami'? He doesn't know that we're one and the same. For some reason, it hurts when I realize that. Why?** She thought in confusion, looking at the stars and moon from behind the sheer curtains for help.

Kagome sighed tiredly at the lack of response and snuggled into her sheets. With another glance at Rin- who was soundly asleep- she closed her bright green eyes and gave a heavy sigh that evened out into breaths of sleep. At Inuyasha's house, he, his brother, his mother and the father that he and Sesshoumaru shared were all experiencing the same sudden exhaustion the end of the day brings. As Inuyasha brushed his teeth in his bathroom, he stared into his own eyes, witnessing the deep, soul searching gaze of power that he owned. His mind- though tired- was working away at his future plan. He would find a way to befriend Kagome at school. She always lingered in his mind. Her brown and blue-gray eyes that were always active with some kind of emotion and her alluring scent kept his attention. Such things called out to his inner instincts and his inner youkai was pleased with who they found. Kagome was a strange girl, with some type of family history covered over by mystery. What made Kagome…Kagome? Why is it that her name meant caged bird? That usually meant one had secrets, or an inner soul that wanted to be free, yearning for it.

Inuyasha would find out, beginning tomorrow. He would find out. He wanted Kagome as his own someday, to fill the void that Kikyo couldn't do herself, one that she actually made bigger with her scantlings. But that left Minami. She was like that caged soul, vibrant and free. Her very existence was lively. And added bonus was that she knew Kagome and Rin. So what was it that keyed them together? What was the commonality between the caged bird and the sea girl? Where did the human miko and hanyouness that could either be inu or ookami, or even- according to Izayoi, both- cross paths and become friends? For what reason? Inuyasha had a lot of questions, and one by one, or at once, he would figure them out. **But first things first, **he thought as he placed his uniform on the desk in his room and crawled into the warm sheets and soft mattress, **sleep, I must have it.** He finished as he closed his eyes and slowly shut out from the outside world to walk into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Scene Change: Next Day<em>

_The moment Inuyasha's alarm clock went off; he had determination in his eyes. He actually got up without any interceding on Inutaisho's part, and at that moment the father knew something was going on in his youngest boy's head. "Inuyasha, this is certainly out of character for you! What has you so active?" he asked, cup of cold water in hand, ready to enter his room and begin the ritual. Inuyasha cracked a laugh as he made way to his bathroom to take a shower. "I have a plan in mind for today. Nothing is going to stop me with this." He replied as he quickly washed up. Then with a few minutes of drying and brushing his long silver hair and cleansing his teeth, Inuyasha dressed and made his way down the stairs. Sesshoumaru was already down there, as always, but even his placid metallic eyes held a bit of curiosity in them. Izayoi giggled as her son bolted down the steps and slid perfectly into his seat, surprising even the servants there. Inuyasha never, in all his life, ever had been so cheerful and energetic this early in the day. Ever. _

_One of said servants- a kappa youkai by the name of Jaken- waddled up to Inuyasha and poked him in the shin. "Who are you, what have you done to master Inuyasha?!" he demanded. Inuyasha's face dropped and he looked much more in character as he snatched up the kappa and glared at him straight into his little soul. Jaken squirmed and his heart rate increased- all signs that he was nervous and fearful for his little life. Inuyasha glared more, before deciding that scolding the little thing wasn't worth spoiling his morning and punted him away, the kappa screeching as he met the hardness of a wall and slipping to the floor in a daze. Sesshoumaru pretended to glare at his half-brother, but the small light of mirth in his eyes told Inuyasha all was well. Izayoi slid the boys each a plate of eggs and a tiny bowl of warm rice and sat down with her own, watching Inuyasha with the same expressive gaze that he had inherited from her. "Ohayo, my son. I'm just as curious as our household, what has gotten into you?" she asked, voice light._

_Inuyasha smiled at his mother and shook his head. He wasn't spilling the beans of his overnight plan until he had completed it. "You all will have to wait to hear about any of it. The only hint I'm giving you is that it involves our new girls. Nothing more." He said, by then finished with his food and he passed it to a kitchen servant who quickly washed it. Sesshoumaru soon followed and the boys stood, grabbing their book bags and heading out the door. Before the front door closed, Inuyasha's head popped in, his golden eyes shining, even as one was covered momentarily by a wink, and then disappeared as the door shut with a soft click. Inutaisho smiled as he ate with his wife and mate. "He's your son, Izayoi." He muttered. Izayoi pretended to roll her eyes as she tapped his nose. "As he is yours." She then took a sip of orange tea and nibbled at her rice as her husband caught up to her. "Do you think all of his eagerness has to do with Minami-san?" Izayoi asked suddenly, her face thoughtful as she chewed. Inutaisho shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. That boy never speaks of anything like that, even with Kikyo. Speaking of which, I wonder where she is. I haven't scented her around for two whole days and that's the longest Inuyasha's gone without it. Maybe something happened." He suggested. _

_Izayoi's brown eyes widened as she went over the past week. "Yes, that's true. Is it bad to hope that they have parted ways? It was becoming much too dangerous with her around. Minami-san, however, is like a breath of fresh air. Free, lively, happiness each time we see her. Just like Kagome-san. There's another girl we haven't seen around. I wonder how she's doing? Rin-chan did say she was handling some extra moving issues. It seems we will have to wait a while for all of our questions to be answered, dearest." She replied. Inutaisho nodded. "It seems so. However, I have a feeling in my gut-**heart**- that these answers will be very interesting and leave us with yet more questions." Izayoi laughed and gave a nod. "Such are the ways of our children." She summarized, and with that the couple finished their breakfast._

* * *

><p><strong>Annnd here we are with another chappie! Also another subtle cliffy, but eh. It's not so bad, there's humor in it! lol. Everyone has some questions it seems, and who knows what the answers will be? No one but ME, cause I'm the author! rofl. Review and the answers will come! <strong>

**~Kagome**


	25. Inuyasha's Plan prt 2

**Hanyous Anonymous**

**Chapter 25: Inuyasha's Plan Part 2**

* * *

><p>The start of the day for the girls came with a gut feeling that something epic was happening. For Kagome and Rin, that gut feeling ran the most in them, and they knew to be prepared. This feeling had happened before. "Kagome-nee… the feeling's back. The one that came when <strong>he<strong> cheated." Rin whispered as she and Kagome dressed. Kagome's breath gave another hitch before nodding. "I know. I hope this one leads to good news and not bad. Let's hurry up." She replied, pulling on her belt and shoes. Her human guise shimmered on and her face mirrored the worried anxiety and expectancy of someone ready for trouble. Sango and Satsuki stared at their leader, just as anxious. Rin took her sister's hand and they all walked outside. First thing they realized was that it was pouring the second their feet touched the outside ground. With a huff, they all went and grabbed their umbrellas and returned. Kagome needed some musical encouragement and reached for her mp3. Skimming rapidly for the first rock song, she settled on_ Misery Business by Paramore_. The main singer- Hailey William-'s voice blasted with the guitar loud enough for the whole group to dive into it and relax. Their footsteps fell in sync with the beat of the song and each other.

Soon enough, the girls again rejoined the mass of boys and Shippo took Satsuki's hand and led her to school. Before he veered off, Kagome leaned to pat the boy's head. Shippo gaped at the pretty older human girl before walking off. No doubt he would ask Satsuki who that was. Kagome stood up straight and continued walking, her head bobbing lightly with the guitar solo. Then she bumped into another. She sputtered for a moment…finding herself alone as she saw Rin and Sango continue their walking, seemingly untouched. She looked upwards to see a slightly smirking Kouga. Her face pulled into a frown. "Ohayo Kouga-kun. You're a bit in the way…can you move over some?" she asked. Kouga looked around her, seeing the golden eyes of Inuyasha and his head give a nod, he looked back at Kagome. "Nope. I told you that those questions were going to be answered, and we'll do it while we walk." He replied. Kagome's face darkened more and she tried not to growl at him. "I said the same thing the first time. I don't like repeating myself. Move Kouga-kun before you find yourself in a world of hurt." She threatened, trying to side-step again.

Kouga grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. Her feet scraped along the wet ground with her resistance. "Noope. Not doing it. Now let's walk, and if you don't answer me, we'll see how you like being late." He threatened, walking/pulling Kagome along. Kagome's face started to turn red. Not even her ookami father was this bad! As a final warning, she flicked her miko chi around her body, making Kouga feel an uncomfortable sting around his body. "If you forgot, I am a miko, and if you don't let go, you'll find yourself very much in pain." She ground out yet again. Unknown to her, Inuyasha watched this with a smirk. He didn't expect the idiot wolf to cooperate, but it turns out his plan was going fine. Soon he would need to step in and 'save' Kagome-chan. Then he would talk to her while he guided her back to her sister and friend, who were about 20 steps away from Kagome and Kouga. The rain started back up and Kagome felt a set of drops hit her face and arms. Kouga swore he saw some of those drops sizzle as they hit and he warily looked for Inuyasha. **The damn mutt better step in before I get purified!** Kouga looked down at her, his bright blue eyes sparkling with inner fear and mischief. "I haven't forgotten, after all, your chi is the whole spur of this conversation. With such power, why are you with youkai…posing a danger to us all?" he asked.

Kagome raised the level of her chi, smirking when she felt the wolf demon hiss in pain and stiffen. "I told you… it's none of you damn business. Now. Let. Me. Go!" she shouted, shoving him away. She forgot though that he still a strong hold on her waist and thus was taken down with him and the wolf slipped on the wet ground. She was bracing for ground when she was grabbed in mid-air by someone else. Another youkai…from the feel of claws. Kouga continued to fall and released her, meeting ground alone. Kagome's umbrella was taken as well, and Kagome became steadily soaked as she looked at her savior. It was Inuyasha…and from the look on his face, he was in pain from her raised chi. Kagome pulled it back, and his face instantly relaxed at the release of pain. **She's definitely a strong one. God that hurt worse than mom's sparks!** He thought. Kagome gaped at the hanyou's face as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. The water droplets of rain dangled on his eyelashes and were launched when he blinked at her. Some slowly ran down the bridge of his nose and cheeks, dripping down his full lips and chins. **He…he looks so…god-like in the rain.** Kagome thought absently. Her cheeks pinked lightly. The same was going on for Inuyasha. Her face was being decorated by the rain as his was, the droplets slowly clung on to her dark eyelashes, making the stormy blue in her eyes stand out among the brown in them. Her lips were taking a shower as the rain clung onto the dip at her upper lip before spilling over to cover her bottom one.

As they stood there, ogling one another's faces, Kouga was slowly getting up and walking away, trying to overcome the lingering pain from nearly being purified. Inuyasha decided to speak first; after all, that was what he intended to do anyway. "Ohayo, Higurashi-chan. Kouga giving you shit again?" he asked his voice raspy and husky and making Kagome's mind collapse into a puddle of attracted goo. She was quiet for a moment before talking back. "O-ohayo to you as well, Takahashi-kun. If I may…can I call you Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha smiled. This was going great! "Only if I get the pleasure of calling you Kagome." Kagome blushed and nodded, reaching for her umbrella before she truly became soaked. She held it over the both of them and let go of his hand. "And to answer the first question. Yes…I don't see why the prick has to be so damn persistent! Obviously I'm not ready to tell anyone of my past." She sighed. By this time, Rin was gone and Sango was waiting at the entrance to the high school, just then seeing that Kagome wasn't at her side. Inuyasha smiled mentally. The wolf did surprisingly well; he would reward him with the privilege of tennis ball practice at the dojo. "Yeah…he has a knack for being irritating. Sorry about him. Say, Kagome-chan. Since we're already becoming somewhat familiar…and you did help with the Kikyo issue. Let's try to become more than brief passersby and classmates. Friends?" he asked. Kagome stiffened in her walking. This was the gut feeling! She wanted to say yes, and more. But, something else in that gut feeling told her there was more to this than just being friends.

"Ano…Inuyasha-kun. Let's just take this slowly…I can't go into the friend zone yet, I'm still not ready for that either. But yes…we can work our way there if you'd like." She redirected. Inuyasha gave a sigh…and this is where his plan kinked. He was expecting this. But mostly…this all went extremely well. So, he'd take this small victory and small defeat with a smile. "Sure, Kagome-chan. There's your girl-friend, I'll leave you here then." And with that, he strode inside, leaving Kagome with Sango. "Kagome-chan! You're wet, what happened back there? Why was the Takahashi brother talking to you?" Sango asked as she pulled her friend to class. "Sango-chan…you'd wouldn't believe me if I told you. So I won't. You'll have to find out for yourself." Kagome answered, sitting down and playing another song. This was nothing but soft classical music. _Green sleeves in Violin_ to be exact. She took this time to air dry and calm herself. Jun-senpai would rage again if she sensed any distress on her.

* * *

><p><strong>AND HERE'S YOUR UPDATE! SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I WAS SPENDING THE FIRST WEEK OF MY BREAK IN TOKYO, CAME BACK YESTERDAY! REVIEW PLEASE, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!<strong>

**Btw: 'Ano...' is like our version of 'um...'. so yeah. **

**~Kagome-chan**


	26. Legend of Kagome prt 1

**Hanyous Anonymous**

_Chapter 26: The 'Legend' of Kagome Part 1_

* * *

><p>As Shippo watched the human girl walk away from him, he turned to Satsuki. His wide green eyes were full with questions and his cheeks were slightly pink from the fading blush. Satsuki smiled, knowing what would happen next. "Do you wanna know who she was, Shippo-kun?" she asked. Shippo smiled and nodded, shyly. Satsuki pulled the boy around a corner, near the front door of the school, and came in close. Their cherub-sized noses were touching, and Satsuki's brown eyes with rainbow hues bore into Shippo's liquid emerald ones. "Before I tell you, you have to spit palm AND pinky swear you'll keep this secret. You'll be the first and only man to ever hear it." She whispered seriously. Shippo gulped before nodding. The two children spit in the palm and clasped hands, wrapping their pinkies around each other. They held it there for half a second before pulling away and wiping their hands on their pants. "This is the 'Legend of Kagome…' <strong>(An: Imagine her going to a storyteller mode in the background while reading the flashback scene here…)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> September 19, 1995<strong>

**A small scream filled the room of a secret hospital. Dozens of people, both human and youkai, were gathered in front of the giant glass window that viewed into a room with a tired human woman on a hospital bed, the plain blue blanket covering her legs and her short black hair disheveled. Next to her, nearly on the verge of passing out, but with an equally proud face, stood the father, a tall man with bright green eyes and silvery blonde hair. He was looking at a pink blanket bundle in the woman's arms with pure love and amazement in his eyes. In the bundle was a freshly born baby girl, wailing loudly and little hands clenching and unclenching in the air. The human woman held the baby close to her breast, shushing her softly. "Shh, quiet now, darling. You shouldn't abuse your voice like that, instead you should use that powerful little voice to sing your happiness, rather than wail your sadness." She whispered. The baby quieted to small moans, and her eyes opened to reveal small neon emerald gems that glistened with leaking tears. **

"**Ah…almost there, you'll soon to grow to be my beautiful little song bird…my little Kagome. We'll name her that, Hiroshi. Kagome." The youkai smiled and caressed his mate's hair. "Beautiful, I wouldn't have picked a name any different, Hikari." He whispered. The baby- Kagome- peered up at her new parents, neon green eyes shining with curiosity and pensiveness. Then, deep within her, she began to glow a bright pinkish white from her forehead, and then an equally powerful deep bluish purple from her heart. The two energies swirled together before mushing into one mass of colors and then fading away within the baby. Both parents watched in wonder before sighing in relief. "I'm so glad. I was worried what would happen to her, being how our energies are polar opposites, but our Kagome is a symbol of unity, not only between human and youkai, but spiritual and demonic energies. Not to mention…she is royalty, if only slightly." Hikari said, ending with a teasing elbow nudge at her mate and husband who rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. **

**The crowd outside stared in wonder, too, before dispersing. They had only come to find out how the child would fare, due to the origins of her parents. Since the result were satisfactory, even if a bit taboo, there was nothing to worry about. The new family was left alone to bask in the glow of being complete. Baby Kagome was in the center, still staring around her as she took it all in.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

**2 years later**

**A toddler-sized Kagome was bouncing up and down, her long silver/blonde hair bouncing with her. Hiroshi watched her with Hikari on a porch swing, content in the mid-summer breeze and the sight of their only child happily playing on the new trampoline. Kagome became adventurous and put more pressure into her jump, flying straight and high into the air and striking a ballerina pose as she descended. The re-bound was great, but unpredicted, causing the toddler to bend awkwardly and fling to the side, landing hard on her face. The parents gasped, rushing to Kagome's side and squatting near her, eyes wide and faces pale. Kagome twitched and then slowly pushed herself up before collapsing to the left, cradling her right shoulder. Tears streamed from her eyes and her jaw was dropped as she wailed. Blood dripped from her mouth, and a few teeth were missing. Parent mode kicked in and Hikari nestled Kagome in her arms while Hiroshi left to prepare the car for an emergency trip to the secret hospital. "Shush now, my little songbird. What hurts the most?" Hikari cooed. Kagome continued to cry and pointed to her collarbone and then to her mouth. Hikari looked closer and saw the misplaced bone that was beginning to jut out and swell, as well as the fractured white teeth on the hard ground. **

**Hikari hissed and walked to the front, where Hiroshi already had the car running and ready. Hikari strapped Kagome in and then herself and they drove off to the hospital. Once there, their family doctor, a close friend of Hiroshi's, instantly assessed Kagome's injury. "Well, she has definitely dislocated her collarbone, as well as knocked out a few teeth, but luckily those teeth aren't the permanent kind, and adult ones will fill in within the hour thanks to her healing process. I'll just have to pop the bone back in and she'll heal overnight. No true harm done." He relayed. The parents sighed in relief and the doctor kneeled to a whimpering Kagome. "Now, you'll be okay by tomorrow, but I have to fix this,' he began, lightly prodding the misplaced bone with his index finger. 'It'll hurt a lot at first, but then it will fade to a dull ache. Ready?" he finished. Kagome reeled back, looking to her father for reassurance. He nodded and held out his palm. "Bite onto me, it will help you cope and won't hurt me a bit." Kagome weakly nodded and clamed lightly onto her father's palm. The doctor placed one hand on the bone and the other on her upper back, Kagome held her breath. **

**The doctor pushed, hard. Kagome screamed, crying instantly and applying mega pressure to her bite. Hikari looked restrained at the sight of her little girl in so much pain, and Hiroshi looked ready to scream himself, but kept quiet by biting his lip. Kagome had a lot of strength in her bite, and her fangs were long for her age. Soon it was all over, and Kagome released her father's hand, crying and rubbing her collarbone. It hurt much less now, but the thrum of the past pain was still reverberating through her. A soft pink light shone where her major wound was, and Kagome's face relaxed, when it faded, all that was left was a fading bruise. Her new teeth, two molars and one of her front teeth were already starting to push through her gums. Her parents and the doctor stared. Then said doctor smiled. "See, as I said. She'll be perfectly fine." Then he handed Kagome a green lollipop and sent the family on their way.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

**4 years later**

"**Happy birthday, Kagome-chan!" a first grade teacher by the name of Takaya-senpai chirped. In the center of the class stood a now 6 year-old Kagome, black hair now reaching to her mid-back and blue-brown eyes shining behind her shy smile. She was the first student to have a birthday so far this year, and that meant she was the oldest. The class politely clapped and Kagome bowed. "A-arigato…" she said. Then the bell for recess rang and the children filed outside. Kagome had ventured off the monkey bar area, hopping a little to catch the first bar and swinging herself across. When she hopped down and turned to go again, a girl a year younger was stark in her face. "Kyah! Don't sneak up behind someone like that!" Kagome yelped. The girl giggled. "Gomen, Kagome-**_**san**_**. I wanted to surprise you since today's your birthday." Kagome pouted. "Did you have to do it like that, Sango-chan?" she whined. Sango nodded. "Yep! There is no other way! Come on, I bet I can get across the monkey bars faster than you!" she challenged. Kagome's competitive spirit came to life. "Yeah right, I broke my right arm training on those things, I'll definitely win!" And with that the two ran over to the bars. Sango went first, counting off the seconds it took to get across the twelve bars. "15 seconds! See if you can beat that!" Sango boasted at the other side. Kagome smirked and hopped on, using her momentum to get across whilst skipping one bar at a time. "10 seconds! I won! Told you Sango-chan!" Kagome did a little happy dance until Sango yelped. "Watch out Kagome!" her warning came too late, as Kagome suddenly found herself dangling in the air. "So, the birthday girl think's she soo special now." came a looming voice. "Put me down, Kenji! Or I'll get senpai!" she snapped. **

"**It's **_**upper-class men**_** Kenji, runt. And no, I won't put you down. You need a lesson in respect." The boy sneered. Sango pushed the older boy. "Seriously, put her down! She'll get hurt from that height!" Kenji was already 160 cm tall (5'3''), a giant compared to Kagome's 127 cm (4'2''). Kenji was also extremely strong, being a horse youkai. He smirked. "I know, now shut up before I get you too. Why don't you run to your other girly human friends?" He ordered with a kick to her back. Sango lurched forwards. Upon seeing her only friend hurt, Kagome growled. "I hate you, Kenji! Now put me down or I'll scream!" she growled. Kenji shrugged and started walking to a more secluded area, where no one would hear the noise or notice anything out of the ordinary. There he dropped her. Kagome made a move to run but Kenji's hand caught in her shirt collar. She chocked once. "Try anything and you'll be dead with a snapped neck, runt." Now she whimpered. "Leave me alone! Why do you always do this?" she tried another approach, easing her way out. Kenji shrugged. "You're different. You're a human and yet you and your runt friend are constantly put with us youkai. It's an insult." Kagome pouted. "That's not my fault. It's who my parents are." She responded, used to this type of reply. **

**Kenji pushed her with his foot, making Kagome stumble. "It is your fault! It's your fault that you were born, and it's always your problem! You. Don't. Belong. Here! Go die or something!" At this, tears brimmed and spilled over Kagome's face. "I really do hate you! It's not my fault and I do belong because I'm not human!" She screamed, her charm undoing itself to reveal a 6 year old hanyou Kagome in place of the human. Kenji stared in shock before growling. "Now you're even worse! A hanyou! A disgrace to both youkai and human! What is your mother a whore and your father was in heat? You're a freak!" Then Kenji punched her in the nose. A sickening crack was heard and Kagome yelped. The blood dripped into her mouth and she licked once, smearing it on her lips. The taste reminded her of almonds, and the scent of sweet, thick caramel. But she was seething, seeing red. Her aura flicked and grew dark, and Kenji began to feel the effects of his actions. "How. Dare. You? HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND THEN HAVE THE NERVE TO PUT YOUR HANDS AGAINST ME?!" Her rage was uncapped and free flowing all around. Her hands shone a searing pink. "FEEL THE PAIN YOU GAVE TO ME!" She shouted, palming his chest. The pure light of a miko burned the skin, muscles, boiled the blood. His shrieks of pain were hidden by the wind, and the distance from any one made it seem like nothing. His plan of causing pain had backfired, severely. "I HATE IGNORANT PEOPLE LIKE YOU! MY FATHER IS THE ALPHA HIROSHI AND MY MOTHER IS THE HIGH MIKO HIKARI! REMEMBER MY FACE AND KNOW NEVER TO MESS WITH ME OR ANYONE EVER AGAIN!" And then with a push, Kagome launched Kenji into the air and watched as he fell on his injured chest. The others were shocked at the sight, and then they noticed the bright, dark pink light coming from Kagome.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

**2 YEARS LATER**

**Over the course of 2 years, Kagome and her family had moved to a new neighborhood, closer to Sango, and there was an underlining tension between Hikari and Hiroshi. Kagome didn't know exactly what the cause of it was, but she knew it was there, slowly festering. A month before summer vacation, Kagome bore witness to why there was tension. "Why do you have to be involved, Hiroshi? This is a completely different clan from yours!" Hikari demanded. Hiroshi shook his head. "That doesn't matter, they are a threat to my clan, and that means us- means Kagome- as well. I have to go before they get too close." He reasoned. Hikari began to tear. "They have the universal guards for this thing, Hiroshi! If you go you will die! You know this! Are you so willing to leave us alone?" Hikari shouted. Kagome's breath hitched in the small hiding space between the door and the nightstand. Hiroshi drew a shaky breath. "If it means I'll die honorably protecting the two things I love most, then yes." Hikari grew angry, her chi flaring a little. "I hate this! I hate that you have such a high rank that we have to lose you! I just wanted a happy, normal life with Kagome!" she wailed. Hiroshi growled. "Then you should've married a human, not I. Maybe things would be different." Hikari shook her head. "You know I wouldn't be able to. I love you too much. I was drawn to your kind and I always be drawn, nothing will change that." Hiroshi cradled his mate and wife in his arms, and let her cry in his shirt. He inhaled deeply and then looked to Kagome, her scent and tears filtering in. "Come out Kagome." Kagome stumbled into her parent's hold. "Chichi-ue, why are you gonna leave? I don' want you to die!" she cried, shaking her head. Hiroshi carded his fingers through her hair, his claws leaving a soothing trail. "You're 63 years old in youkai time, 9 in human. I know you are young, but you must be strong. If not for me, than for your mother and yourself. I wish I didn't have to leave you, my pup, but I must." Kagome whined, her youkai instincts taking hold. "I know chichi-ue. I'll miss you!" she cried.**

**The next day, Kagome awoke to see her father off and came home to only her mother, huddled in the corner, crying and clutching a picture of them all. Kagome howled her grief and went to cuddle with her mother. "What are we gonna do without chichi-ue, Okaa-san?" she whimpered that night. Hikari shook her head. "After we mourn, we move on. We must solidify our future, for it means my safety and yours."**

* * *

><p><strong>WELL THERE YOU GO PEEBLES! So sorry for going on this uber long hiatus, technically I'm still on haitus, but I really needed to get this half-of-a-chappie out there...Hope you like and I hope your feels don't eat you!<strong>

**~Kagome**


End file.
